El Circulo de Fuego
by Laura Black
Summary: Un alumno nuevo llega a un pequeño pueblo y se hace amigo de una chica un tanto especial. Lo que no sabe el, esque el tambien es especial. Sorry, soy pesima para los Summary, pero la historia esta muy bien.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola!!! Este es mi nuevo Fic. Es una adaptación al mundo de Harry Potter de una novela que me he terminado de leer, y que me gusto mucho. La autora es Marianne Curley, y la novela lleva el mismo titulo que el Fic: El Circulo de Fuego.  
  
Los protagonistas en el libro son Kate y Jarrod y en esta, son Harry y Ginny. A decir verdad, es mi primer Fic de esta pareja. Espero que al hacer la adaptación, no le quite lo bueno de la historia.  
  
Si alguien ha leído el libro, le pediría que por favor que me diera su opinión de cómo se va desarrollando el Fic. ALGUIEN SABE COMO PUEDO APUNTARME A LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA? PLEASE  
  
GINNY  
  
Se llama Harry Potter. Su cabello negro azabache desordenado le da un aspecto de despreocupado. Tiene la piel clara que hacen contraste con sus ojos verde intenso, ocultos tras unas gafas de montura redonda. Pero no son esos los que hacen que no pueda quitarle la vista de encima, hay algo mas, y es ese "algo" lo que me tiene completamente cautivada.  
  
Lo noto incomodo, y es normal. Es su primer día de clase, pues es nuevo. Su familia vino hace unos días, y tiene un hermano menor, Colin, que va a primaria. Se encuentra de pie delante de toda la case, y lleva el uniforme del colegio: pantalón gris, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas rojas.  
  
Lo observo con interés, pero no soy la única. Pansy Parkinson le observa fijamente, solo que con descaro. Así es ella, descarada y provocadora. Aunque los rumores dicen que las cosas no van muy bien entre ellos, miro a Draco Malfoy, el novio de Pansy y el chulillo-busca-pleitos de la clase. El también se ha dado cuenta de cómo su novia mira al nuevo, y no parece muy contento, que digamos.  
  
-Ginny. ¡Eh, Ginny!  
  
Es Luna, mi mejor y única amiga, que me mira con sus enormes ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente.  
  
-Que pasa? – pregunto un tanto descolocada, pues no había dejado de mira al nuevo.  
  
-Te encuentras bien? Estas aun más pálida que de costumbre  
  
Sonrío y paso de su comentario un tanto desagradable. Así es Luna, dice las cosas a la cara, sin tapujos, aunque no sienten bien, y en el fondo, agradezco que así sea, no me gusta que me anden con rodeos.  
  
En cuanto a mi palidez, Luna tiene razon. Tengo el pelo largo, por la cintura, de un color rojo oscuro y lacio, y la piel muy blanquecina, que hace contraste con mi pelo. Mis ojos son lo que más me gustan de mí. Son almendrados y de un color entre azul y gris, mi abuela dice que parecen exóticos.  
  
Vivo con mi abuela Molly, ya que fue ella quien se ocupo de mí cuando mi madre salió bajo fianza siendo yo una recién nacida. Mi madre me tuvo a los quince años, y me abandono con mi abuela. Mi padre, no tengo ni idea de quien es, y mi madre, bueno, no la he visto nunca, ni siquiera tengo noticias de ella. La verdad, no me importa. Estoy muy bien con mi abuela, y estando con ella, no me ha faltado nunca nada.  
  
Molly es alguien especial. Aunque nadie se lo dice a la cara, todos los de por aquí, saben que mi abuela es una bruja, conmigo no están tan seguros, así que solo hacen suposiciones. La gente suele basarse en el lugar donde vivimos (una pequeña casa en medio del bosque), en la tienda de "cachivaches raros" que tiene mi abuela, y en los artículos que escribe para una revista de brujería "Corazón de bruja".  
  
Nadie se atreve a decirle nada porque les asusta que practique magia negra con ellos, pero eso es porque no la conocen. Molly es una bruja, si, pero es en realidad una sanadora con unos extraños poderes, pero nunca los utilizaría para hacer el mal. Ella no es así. Sus poderes son buenos. Yo se podría decir que también tengo, digamos, extraños poderes, pero nada fuera de lo normal, aunque sigo aprendiendo.  
  
Oigo un ruido y veo que Harry se ha caído de su taburete. Se ha inclinado para coger el lápiz que se le había caído, y de pronto, ha rodado por el suelo, hecho un lió de brazos y piernas. La clase ha estallado en una sonora carcajada. ¡Menudos imbeciles!  
  
Observo como se levanta y trata de recobrar la compostura. Esta colorado y trepa torpemente a su asiento. En ningún momento levanta la cabeza, creo que es porque no quiere encontrarse con ningún compañero. ¡Pues si que empiezan bien las cosas! Pobre chico.  
  
Uno de mis "poderes", es poder sentir las emociones de la gente, sondeándolos. En estos momentos, siento el nerviosismo en Harry y me pregunto porque. Es normal que este así porque es su primer día, y que las cosas no están yendo bien, pero no se, hay algo mas, así que lo sondeo. No creo que se dé cuenta, nadie lo hace. De repente, levanta la cabeza mientras lo sondeo, y se queda quieto, como si hubiera notado que lo espió.  
  
Entonces, algo duro me golpea la mente. ¡Se ha dado cuenta! Vuelve la cabeza lentamente, buscando algo, y es ahí cuando me ve. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero ninguno de los dos aparta la vista. Me pierdo en esos impresionantes ojos. Su expresión es un poco ceñuda al principio, pero poco a poco se transforma en sorpresa.  
  
Entonces lo veo claro. El también es diferente, y sabia que lo sondeaba, aunque no supiera que era lo que había pasado. Inesperadamente, Harry Potter me parece un chico muy atractivo.  
  
No me atrevo a sondearlo mas, pues tengo los nervios de punta. Nunca antes, nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo sondeaba, pues suelo ser muy precavida cuando lo hago, pero él si que se ha dado cuenta.  
  
Como estamos en clase de Física y Química, después de la parte teórica, pasamos parte a la practica. Mientras mi experimente va por el buen camino, miro nuevamente a Harry. Esta de espaldas a mí, pero lo noto tenso, como si estuviera intentando controlarse. Creo que al chico le falta un poco de confianza en sí mismo.  
  
Tengo la ligera impresión de que Draco esta buscando bronca, cosa que le encanta y no es nada raro. Me extraña que no lo hubiera hecho antes. El profesor Snape (maestro de Física y Química), esta de espaldas al resto de la clase. Aprovechando ese momento, Draco se levanta y le susurra algo al Pansy, que ríe como una loca. Malfoy pasa al lado de Harry y le tira las gafas al suelo.  
  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Que torpe he sido! – exclama al tiempo que se inclina para recogerlas, pero en vez de eso, las tira a la otra parte de la clase.  
  
Media clase se ríe de la broma, pero el profesor Snape parece que no se entera de nada. ¡Menudo profesor! Pero al final, obliga a Draco a recoger las gafas y aprovecha para untar los cristales de saliva.  
  
-Menudo imbecil, ¿eh?  
  
No puedo evitar sonreír ante la descripción de Luna sobre Draco. Pero esa sonrisa dura muy poco, ya que hay algo que me pone alerta. No sé lo que es, pero me inquieta. Me vuelvo hacia Harry, y puedo percibir su ira y los esfuerzos por dominarla. Solo espero que mantenga la calma. Lo tiene que estar pasando realmente mal. Yo no sé lo que haría en su lugar.  
  
De pronto, Cho Chang, la amiguita pija de Pansy, se pone a gritar como una loca cuando el tubo de ensayo que tenia en las manos, le estalla. Y por si fuera poco, Draco le tira la culpa a Harry, pero el profesor pasa de el.  
  
-Malfoy, siéntate si no quieres que te castigue, y ayuda a Cho a limpiar – le ordena el profesor  
  
-Ha sido el señor – señala a Harry mintiendo descaradamente – ha tirado algo, si, ha tirado su mechero!  
  
Harry se gira y ve como Draco saca un mechero, pero por la mirada que le ha echado a su amiguito Zabini, no es mas que una trola.  
  
-Profesor Snape, ¿por qué voy a tener un mechero si no fumo?  
  
Esas son las primeras palabras que dice Harry, y lo hace suavemente y con calma, percibo que hace lo imposible para controlarse. El aire se enrarece, como si fuera a haber una tormenta, y lo más alarmante, esque creo que eso lo hace Harry.  
  
-Esta no es una buena forma de empezar su primer día de clase, Potter – dice acusatoriamente el profesor Snape – Espero que su conducta de hoy no sea una muestra de lo que será en el futuro.  
  
A simple vista, Harry se muestra obediente y no contesta, pero aprieta los labios y respira profundamente para calmarse, pero esta perdiendo el control y muy deprisa.  
  
Los fluorescentes del techo, parpadean y se apagan. Alguien grita y el ambiente se tensa un poco mas, si esque no lo estaba ya.  
  
-Tranquilícense. Quedaos quietos mientras voy a ver que ha pasado – nos anuncia el profesor, pero tan pronto como sale del aula, los murmullos se convierten en una algarabía.  
  
Y para acabarlo de rematar, unos negros nubarrones avanzan hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, quitando de en medio el brillante cielo otoñal que había momentos antes.  
  
Pero ese extraño suceso no parece importarle a Draco, que sigue molestando a Harry, y para ser sincera, estoy impresionada de cómo puede aguantar tanto. Yo ya le hubiera partido la cara, o peor aun, le hubiera lanzado algún hechizo. Pero hasta el ser más paciente, pierde la paciencia. Papeles, lápices, tubos de ensayo, etc. salen volando, impulsados por el fuerte viento, y se estrellan contra la pared.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – pregunta estupefacto el profesor Snape - ¡Cierren las ventanas! ¿De donde ha salido este vendaval?  
  
-¡Están atascadas! – chilla Draco  
  
La imagen es de lo más anormal, como sacada de una película de terror. Chicas que gritan y se abrazan en un rincón, otros corren como posesos sin saber donde ir o que hacer, otros que lloran. Todo esto contrasta con Harry, que ni siquiera se ha movido de su taburete, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me sorprenden, incluso me asusta. Tiene los ojos abiertos, con una expresión sobrenatural, como si estuviera contemplando un espectro o algo así. Esta, no sé, como hipnotizado.  
  
Brilla un relámpago y me da la impresión de que todos, menos Harry, chillan y se esconden, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Luna me agarra del brazo y sus dedos me aprietan tanto, que me deja las marcas de las uñas.  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
-No lo se – respondo mientras le quito la mano de mi adolorido brazo  
  
-¿Así que no eres tu?  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo provocar algo así.  
  
Inconscientemente, miro a Harry. Aunque no lo sepa, creo que él si que tiene poder para poder manipular el tiempo, pero algo me dice que no es consciente de que puede.  
  
La fuerza del vendaval esta adquiriendo la velocidad de un ciclón. De repente, los taburetes salen volando, y uno de ellos, choca contra una ventana, haciéndose añicos. Todo el mundo se agacha, menos Harry, y un trozo de cristal le hace un corte en el antebrazo. Como si eso lo hubiera hecho reaccionar, el viento se calma y desaparece con la misma rapidez con la que vino, las ventanas se desatascan y se cierran y las negras nube desaparecen. Todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
  
Todos nos quedamos callados, analizando lo que ha pasado y buscando una respuesta a todo aquello. Sin embargo, Harry esta muy pálido, mientras la herida del brazo continua sangrando.  
  
-Harry esta herido – aviso y corro a buscar algo para cortarle la hemorragia. Encuentro un trozo de tela limpia  
  
-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería – le aconseja el profesor Snape  
  
Rápidamente le vendo el brazo a Harry y pongo su otra mano sobre la herida para que el vendaje no se caiga y pueda cortar la hemorragia.  
  
-¿A que espera? – le pregunta el profesor – Valla a la enfermería.  
  
-No sé dónde esta – murmura  
  
-En ese entonces buscaremos a alguien para que le acompañe – tartamudea mirando a alguien que pudiera hacerlo  
  
-Yo lo acompañare – dijo claramente  
  
-Claro, Ginny, buena idea – me contesta y mira el vendaje de Harry - ¿Lo has hecho tu? – me pregunta y yo asiento – Muy bien.  
  
Harry me sigue hasta la puerta y entonces oímos la voz burlona de Draco detrás de nosotros.  
  
-Ve con cuidado guapito. Vigila a Cara de Miedo y procura no meterte con ella en el armario de las escobas. ¡Oh, que miedo, que miedo!  
  
La clase, para variar, se parte de la risa, y un embarazoso coro de provocativos silbidos nos sigue mientras salimos al pasillo.  
  
QUE LES HA PARECIDO? En este capitulo, vemos la vision por parte de Ginny, y al siguiente, sera la de Harry. si las cosas van bien, cada capitulo sera visto de puntos de vista de ambos. No sean malos y dejenme algun review, porfa 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola!!! Me alegro mucho de que les este gustando el Fic, no se como saldrá esta "adaptación", pero el libro esta muy bien. He recibido algunos consejos a través de los reviews, y voy a hacerles caso, jaja. No voy a seguir al pie de la letra lo que pasa en el libro, pero si la mayoría, porque pienso que alteraría un poco la historia.  
  
Los capítulos, distribuidos como yo tenia previsto, saldrían demasiado cortos y serian demasiado, así que, los haré más largos y habrán menos.  
  
Antes de poner él capitulo, me gustaría pedirle un pequeño favor a los que han leído el libro, y el tema es sobre algunos personajes. He pensado en esto (dadme vuestra opinión):  
  
-Richard (Sirius Black) -Ellen (Lily Evans) -Ian (James Potter) -Emmeline (Hermione Granger) -Malcolm (Ron Weasley) -Rauk (Voldemort)  
  
Estos son los personajes que tengo "mas o menos" claros, peor aun me faltan muchos. Decidme que os parecen estos y aconsejadme otros personajes, os lo pide una escritora en auxilio, jajaja.  
  
Gracias  
  
Besos  
  
Laura "la viuda" Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
-CAPITULO 2-  
  
-HARRY-  
  
Algo me martillea dentro de la cabeza y siento unas insoportables punzadas en el brazo, que en estos momentos, no sangra tanto, gracias a la chica a la que sigo hasta la enfermería, pero no es allí donde me lleva, aunque me gustaría saber donde. Otra cosa, no me acuerdo como se llama.  
  
Recuerdo que el profesor la llamo por su nombre, pero no le preste atención, en esos momentos estaba, no se, muy lejos de allí. Es algo extraño, pero no me sorprende, estoy acostumbrado a que me pasen cosas raras. Y ese es el motivo por el que nos hemos venido a vivir aquí. A este pequeño pueblo que creo que no aparece ni en los mapas.  
  
Mi vida es un poco complicada, y se debe a que mi padre no tiene un trabajo estable desde hace almenos unos años antes de mi nacimiento. Por esa sencilla razón, me he pasado la vida yendo de un lado a otro, de un colegio a otro, y cuando llegaba a hacer amigos, otra vez me tocaba irme.  
  
Parece que las desgracias nos siguen a todas partes. Hace unos años, una inundación se llevo nuestra casa y el negocio de mis padres, y poco después nos quedamos arruinados. Mi padre esta invalido de una pierna tras un accidente que sufrió. Según nos ha comentado el medico, acabara perdiendo la pierna. Y ya que estudio y mi hermano es demasiado pequeño, toda la responsabilidad y el peso de la familia, recae sobre mi madre. Y tampoco digamos que esta muy bien, ya que en lo primeros años de casada, estuvo muy enferma y no pudo desarrollar ninguna clase de aptitud laboral.  
  
La brisa fresca me golpea al salir del edificio y me saca de mis pensamientos. Aun voy detrás de la chica que camina decidida y despreocupada a la vez. Va vestida con la típica falda gris de colegiala, por encina de la rodilla, y me fijo en que tiene unas bonitas piernas. Tiene la piel muy clara, como si tuviera anemia o algo, y hace un gran contraste con su pelo, que es rojo oscuro y largo por la cintura. Me parece atractiva, yo diría que es diferente a las demás, y por lo que he oido al salir de la clase, no parece que sea muy popular.  
  
Ahora me acuerdo, se llama Ginny. Bonito nombre. Al parecer no vamos a la enfermería, porque estamos llegando a campo abierto. Tengo que apurar el paso para poder alcanzarla.  
  
-¡Eh! – la llamo y se gira – Te llamas Ginny, ¿no? – la chica asiente – No es por ser grosero ni maleducado, pero ¿no se supone que tenias que acompañarme a la enfermería?  
  
-No sé porque – dije con un tono de burla – Allí no tienen ni idea de curar  
  
Y sin mas, me da la espalda y continua andando. Me quedo plantado ante su respuesta, y la alcanzo, cogiendola del brazo con la mano que no tengo herida.  
  
-¿Acaso me estas secuestrando? – le pregunto  
  
La chica se queda mirándome y se ríe. La verdad esque tiene una belleza deslumbrante. La acabo de conocer y ya me parece especial, me encanta su risa.  
  
-Te llevo a casa de mi abuela – me responde  
  
-¿Es enfermera?  
  
A la espera de una respuesta, observo una mueca llena de ironía, que se convierte en una maravilla sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, no exactamente.  
  
La acabo de conocer y ya confió plenamente en ella. Y creo saber porque. Es esa sonrisa, tengo cierta debilidad por las sonrisas. Pero de todas ellas, la de Ginny es especial.  
  
-¿Y donde vive tu abuela? Creo que me voy a desangrar antes de que lleguemos.  
  
-Si todavía sangras, apriétate mas en vendaje.  
  
Se acerca y mira el corte. Por la cara que ha puesto, es mas profundo de lo que creía. Después, vuelve a poner el vendaje y lo tensa más.  
  
-Gracias, Ginny  
  
Alza la cabeza y nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar. No sé, pero es un momento en el que parecemos novios, pero son solo imaginaciones mías, aunque si he de ser sincero, no me importaría en lo absoluto, aunque la acabe de conocer. Entonces, siento la misma sensación que tuve en clase, como si alguien me espiara, me sondeara. No sé, pero me asusta y grito:  
  
-¿Qué coño pasa?  
  
Ella aparta la mirada y sin mas, vuelve a subir por un empinado y estrecho camino.  
  
-¡Eh! – la llamo y corro para alcanzarla. No se, pero necesito una respuesta, y creo que ella es la única que puede dármela - ¿Sabes que ha pasado antes en...?  
  
-Pues claro – lo ha dicho como si fuera lo más normal - ¿Acaso tu no lo sabes?  
  
-Si lo supiera, ¿crees que te lo hubiera preguntado?  
  
-¿Qué supones que ha pasado?  
  
Sonríe y me da la impresión de que esta jugando conmigo, es como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba, y no me gusta eso.  
  
-No tengo ni idea, pero solo sé que se aparta de todas las reglas.  
  
-¿Qué reglas? – me pregunta desconcertada  
  
-Pues las reglas que rigen la rutina de cada día – contesto  
  
-Harry, ¿en todos los aspectos de tu vida sigues las reglas? – me quedo callado porque no sé que contestarle – Tiene gracia  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene gracia?  
  
-Que no te des cuenta de lo que te ocurre  
  
-Y según tu, ¿qué me ocurre?  
  
Pero Ginny no me contesta, y me mira fijamente. Quiero apartar la vista de ella, de sus ojos, pero no puedo.  
  
-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Tu poder! Tienes un poder inmenso – alza la voz y levanta las manos con las palmas hacia arriba – En tu interior – prosigue golpeándome el pecho con un dedo – Lo percibo. Y sé de que hablo.  
  
-Tú eres un poco rarita, ¿no? – me llevo el dedo índice a la sien y lo giro  
  
Da media vuelta y echa a caminar. Se ha enfadado, y no tengo mas remedio que correr para no perderla  
  
-Lo siento – me disculpo  
  
-No pasa nada, además, no eres el primero que me lo dice  
  
-Ah ¿no?  
  
-¡Que tonto eres! – sonríe golpeándome en el brazo sano  
  
-¿Sabes? Tu tampoco eres la primera que me dice eso – sonrío  
  
La sonrisa se le agranda y le brillan los ojos. Solo quiero que siga hablando, me encanta su voz. A ver si encuentro un tema de conversación donde no pueda meter la pata y donde no me suelte otra vez la estupidez de mi "poder" ¡Qué tontería! Un poder, ¿yo? Tiene gracia.  
  
-Bueno y ¿a qué se dedica tu abuela? – le pregunto pero la respuesta no es la que me esperaba.  
  
-Es bruja  
  
¿Bruja? Ahora no pienso que sea rara ¡Qué va!, Mas que eso, ¡Esta loca! Primero me dice que tengo un poder, me ha insinuado que lo que ha pasado en clase lo he provocado yo, y ahora me dice que su abuela es bruja. Solo me faltaría que me convirtiera en rana y que me tenga que besar una princesa.  
  
-Ya veo – respondo tratando de intuir por donde va – Asi que Magia Negra y todo eso, ¿no?  
  
-Magia Negra jamás – me dice con preocupación – Molly nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a una persona. Toda su magia es buena, Harry, mi abuela cura.  
  
Entonces sé que habla completamente enserio, y yo que creía que me estaba tomando el pelo. Al ver la cara de incredulidad que he puesto, se apresura a aclararme la situación.  
  
-Mira Harry, no suelo alertar los rumores que corren por el pueblo sobre mi abuela y sobre mí, pero aunque tu no seas consciente, tu también tienes el don – me explica y yo abro mas los ojos – Siento mucho si te he asustado, pero un poder tan fuerte como el tuyo puede ser muy peligroso, sobretodo si no puedes controlarlo.  
  
-¿Me estas queriendo decir que tu y tu abuela sois brujas? – pregunto finalmente después de haber digerido sus palabras  
  
-Si, supongo que podrías llamarlo así  
  
-Perdóname Ginny por lo que voy a decirte, peor la magia no existe.  
  
-Si que existe – me dice suavemente  
  
-Nunca me vas a convencer de eso porque...  
  
-¿Por qué no riges las reglas...? – termina por mí  
  
-Almenos las mías no, eso lo tengo clarísimo.  
  
-esta bien, como tu digas – me dice con dulzura – No te preocupes, no debería haber sido tan brusca. Molly explica mejor las cosas que yo – me sonríe – Anda ven, ya queda poco.  
  
Me toma del brazo con dulcura y yo dejo que me lleve. Creo que es mejor no montar numeritos, además, alomejor no esta tan mal de la cabeza como parece, o por lo menos no tiene pinta de peligrosa, sino no estaría por ahí suelta, ¿no?. Veremos como es su abuela.  
  
-GINNY-  
  
No he tardado nada en averiguar un montón de cosas acerca de Harry Potter. Lo que más me sorprende, esque no tiene ni idea de que posee un don. Falta de confianza en sí mismo, así como una mentalidad muy cerrada. No quiere ver mas allá de sucesos inexplicables o aquellas cosas, que como muy bien ha dicho, no siguen las reglas. Pero no me voy a dar por vencida.  
  
Acompaño a Harry por las ultimas curvas del sendero que termina en nuestra propiedad. La casa es la única construcción a la vista. A ver que piensa Harry de nuestra casa.  
  
Es una pequeña edificación de madera con la base de ladrillo, tiene un tejado a dos aguas y un viejo garaje adosado. La mitad inferior de la fachada sirve como escaparate de la tienda de Molly. En la parte de atrás, están las habitaciones de Molly, la cocina-sala estar y un baño. Mi dormitorio ocupa todo el piso superior.  
  
Abro la puerta principal, por la tienda, y hago pasar a Harry. Molly esta en la parte trasera, y enseguida aparece. Le sonrió, pero dura poco, porque nada mas ver a Harry, Molly se ha queda en shock. No sé porque, pero algo va mal. Y mis sospechas se confirman cuando se pone a gritar.  
  
¿Por qué ha reaccionado así nada mas ver a Harry? No lo entiendo. Balbucea cosas raras acerca del diablo o yo que sé. Al final, se calla, pero respira entrecortadamente. Poco a poco, y temiendo su reacción, miro a Harry. Tal y como temía. Tiene cara de incredulidad, sorpresa, e incluso, miedo. Lo que me faltaba, ¡Ahora si que pensara que estamos locas!  
  
-¿Qué té pasa? – le pregunto a Molly  
  
-Serpientes, he visto serpientes en él – contesta señalando a Harry con la mano temblorosa – Tiene que haber sido una visión. Había almenos veinte y le cubrían todo el torso.  
  
-¿Qué crees que pueda significar? – le pregunto interesada  
  
-La verdad esque no lo sé, cariño – me responde mas calmada – Pero las serpientes suelen indicar la presencia de lo diabólico.  
  
-Bueno, nos acabamos de conocer, pero no he detectado nada maligno en él – le respondo  
  
-¿Me disculpáis? – nos interrumpe Harry – Mirad, todo esto debe ser muy divertido, y si condigo recobrar el sentido del humor, cosa que no creo que pase, estoy seguro de que me reiré mucho. Por el momento, me conformare con una tirita. Sabéis lo que es, ¿no?  
  
-Harry, espera un momento, deja que te lo explique – le digo. No quiero que se vaya.  
  
-Ginny, no te ofendas pero... no creo que quiera escucharlo – y sin mas, se da media vuelta y se dispone a salir, pero me interpongo entre el y la puerta.  
  
-Almenos, deja que te curemos. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer  
  
-Mejor no. Ahora, déjame salir o te prometo que saldré por la puerta aunque sea contigo por delante.  
  
De pronto, una suave brisa empieza a soplar y a agitar las campanillas y los artilugios de la tienda. No esta cargado de ira como en clase, no es, es como música, es mágico.  
  
-¡Que maravilla! – exclama Molly sonriente – Te llamas Harry, ¿verdad? – Él asiente – Si eres tan amable de sentarte un momento.  
  
Olvidando las prisas por irse, se siente en el taburete que le indica Molly y la brisa cesa, al mismo tiempo que ella empieza a curarle el brazo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios es esto? – alza la voz Harry cuando Molly le aplica un liquido  
  
-Es Tintura de San Pedro. Es un antiséptico, antiinflamatorio y sedante – le responde Molly  
  
-¿Y no puedes usar uno normal? No sé, uno de los que venden en el súper.  
  
-El corte no es demasiado profundo – dice mi abuela sin hacer caso a las palabras de Harry – Ya esta, no creo que necesites puntos. Si se pone rojo o se irrita, será mejor que vayas al medico.  
  
Cuando Molly termina de curarlo, Harry empieza a husmear por la tienda, mirando con curiosidad los objetos raros de la tienda, mientras que mi abuela me lleva un poco aparte, y empiezo a contarle lo que paso en clase.  
  
-Es muy amable, pero no sé, percibo mas cosas. Tiene un aura impresionante.  
  
-Esta lleno de poder, Molly, ya lo sé.  
  
-Lo que más me extraña esque no se haya dado cuenta, Gin. Los que nacen con talentos así, o se dan cuenta muy pronto o no los perciben jamás.  
  
-Pues el poder de Harry es inmenso, pero el no sabe que lo tiene – le contesto – ¿Crees que haya alguna razón para que salga ahora?  
  
-No lo sé cariño, son solo conjeturas.  
  
-Si el poder de Harry es tan grande que incluso puede manipular el tiempo, puede pasar cualquier cosa si no lo controla – le dijo un tanto preocupada  
  
-Un poder descontrolado puede causar grandes daños. Averigua mas de el, a ver que encuentras, pero ten mucho cuidado, parece muy vulnerable.  
  
No podemos seguir conversando porque Harry se acerca, le da las gracias a Molly y salimos fuera. No sé, pero no quiero que se vaya, aun no.  
  
-No tiene mucho sentido que volvamos al colegio ahora – le digo  
  
Bueno, que les ha parecido? No se como estará quedando, a mí me gusta bastante, pero no sé, sois vosotros los que opináis. Déjenme algún review, please. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Es una adaptación al mundo de Harry Potter de una novela que me he terminado de leer, y que me gusto mucho. La autora es Marianne Curley, y la novela lleva el mismo titulo que el Fic: El Circulo de Fuego.  
  
Los protagonistas en el libro son Kate y Jarrod y en esta, son Harry y Ginny. A decir verdad, es mi primer Fic de esta pareja. Espero que al hacer la adaptación, no le quite lo bueno de la historia.  
  
Si alguien ha leído el libro, le pediría que por favor que me diera su opinión de cómo se va desarrollando el Fic.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hola!!! Aquí esta el capitulo 3!!!!! Es un poco mas largo que los otros dos, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me habeis dejado, tanto los que habeis leido el libro, como a los que no.  
  
Alguien sabe como hacer para que salga publicado en letra cursiva o negrita?  
  
Espero que les guste, y ya saben, dejenme algun review, please  
  
Besos  
  
Laura "la viuda" Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
+ + +  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
HARRY –  
  
Sorprendido por lo que me acaba de decir, la miro. Sin duda alguna, tiene que estar bromeando. Tiene un sentido del humor un tanto raro, y no comparto en absoluto. Ahora mismo son las once de la mañana, hace mas de una hora que hemos salido de clase.  
  
-Mira Ginny, puede que a ti no te importe, pero yo no quiero que me castiguen en mi primer dia de clase  
  
-Pero esque quiero enseñarte algo – me dice  
  
-Lo siento, alomejor otro dia – o mejor nunca, añado para mis adentros.  
  
-Pero si no esta lejos – insiste – Vamos Harry, dame aunque sea una oportunidad. Ademas, me gustaria compensarte por lo de hace un rato con Molly... ya sabes... lo de las serpientes.  
  
-Olvidalo – digo tratando de sonar indiferente.  
  
-El sitio te va a encantar – sonrie – Es muy agradable. Ademas, apuesto a que aun no has ido por la montaña, ¿a que no?  
  
-¿Y eso que mas da?  
  
¡Hay que ver que cabezota es la chica esta! Me toma del brazo firmemente, y yo, sin pensarlo, me adentro con ella a la espesura.  
  
-Eres un verdadero peligro – le digo  
  
Ginny me mira y se echa a reir, pero no me dice nada al respecto, y durante la siguiente media hora no intercambamos palabra alguna. En esos momentos, no puedo evitar mirarla. Es un poco mas bajita que yo, y camina por el bosque como si lo conociera todo de el.  
  
Finalmente llegamos y rengo que admitir que el lugar es realmente asombroso y bello. Hay un pequeño arroyo que desciende por unos peñascos cristalinos. En la orilla opuesta a donde estamos nosotros, hay una amplia extensión de verdes y altos helechos (nta: son unas plantas de hojas grandes y muy verdes, formadas por hojitas triangulares y algo rizadas)  
  
-Y bien, ¿qué te parece? – me pregunta mirando orgullosamente el paisaje  
  
-Bien – comento sin mucho interes  
  
-¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir, "bien"? – me dice frunciendo el entrecejo. Sin duda alguna, esta decepcionada  
  
-¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿qué es precioso? Pues ahí lo tienes – le digo cortante y me siento en un tronco caido.  
  
Ella se deja caer a mi lado con un gruñido y exasperada. Sin duda no se esperaba mi opinión acerca del hermoso paisaje que tenemos enfrente, pero aun estoy un poco molesto sobre lo que ha ocurrido hace poco en casa de su abuela. Y como si me hubiera leido el pensamiento, es lo primero que me dice.  
  
-Siento mucho que Molly perdiera los papeles asi. Ella suele mantener la calma en los momentos de tensión – suelta un largo suspiro - ¿Sabes una cosa? Ella me crio nada mas nacer, cuando mi madre se largo y me abandono.  
  
Por el tono en el que lo ha dicho, parece como si no le importara o como su ya no le afectara, pero puedo ver que no es asi. A cualquiera le afectaria eso.  
  
-Dejalo estar Ginny – es lo unico que se me ocurre decirle, pues me siento un poco incomodo – Además, tampoco ha tenido tanta importancia.  
  
Nos quedamos callados un rato admirando el lugar. La envidio. Ha vivido aquí toda su vida, el bosque son sus raices, lo adora, y no es para menos, pues el lugar es asombroso. Eso es todo lo que yo nunca he podido disfrutar: un lugar al que pueda llamar "mi hogar", un grupo de personas a las que pueda llamar "amigos". He estado siempre viajando, y no he tenido la oportunidad de tener todo eso.  
  
-Asi que, alli arriba, ¿solo estais tu abuela y tu?  
  
Me cuenta que no conoce a su padre, asi como tampoco a su madre. El lugar donde nos encontramos en estos momentos, fue donde sus padre se conocieron, y según ha dejado entrever, fue alli mismo donde ella fue concebida. Parece que no le gusta mucho hablar de eso, asi que cambia de tema.  
  
-Ahora te toca a ti – me sonrie - ¿Por qué os habeis trasladado aquí tu y tu familia?  
  
-Bueno, mi padre tuvo unaccidente y se destrozo la pierna. Esta tan deprimido que mi madre penso que un sitio tranquilo como este, le convendría.  
  
-¿Cómo fue el accidente? – me pregunta interesada  
  
-Estaba en el garaje trabajando y sin darse cuenta, se le cayo el jabon. Al querer salir, patino con el jabon, se apoyo en una estantería metalica y le cayo encima. E fracturo la pierna por varios sitios y le afecto a los musculos y ligamientos.  
  
-¡Que espantoso!  
  
-Todos dicen que fue un accidente espantoso – entonces se me ocurre que estara pensando en como me he caido del taburete esta mañana y añado – No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo se. La torpeza es hereditaria.  
  
-No iba a decir eso  
  
-Si, claro – replico en voz baja  
  
-Asi que ¿los accidentes en tu familia son frecuentes?  
  
-Por lo visto si – me encojo de hombros  
  
-¿Hay algun otro accidente del que te acyerdes?  
  
Me revuelvo el pelo, algo que suelo hacer inconscientemente cuando estoy bajo presion. No se, pero no me apetece contarle a Ginny todos los accidentes que ha tenido que pasar mi familia.  
  
-Vamos, ¡sueltalo ya! – exclama sonriendo dándome un empujon amistoso  
  
-Esta bien, tu gamas – la agarro por las muñecas para que deje de zarandearme, pero no la suelto. Me gusta su contacto – Hubo una inundación que se llevo por delante la casa que teniamos alguilada.  
  
-Y, ¿hubo algun herido?  
  
-No, pero casi. Por suerte nos evacuaron antes.  
  
-¿Acaso viviais cerca de un rio?  
  
-Era un riachuelo, pero cogio desprevenido a todo el pueblo.  
  
Es raro, pero nunca antes le he contado a nadie todo lo que le ha pasado a mi familia, pero con Ginny las palabras me salen solas.  
  
-¿Y lo perdisteis todo?  
  
-Todo excepto un libro de mi padre donde aparece toda la familia Potter. Daria la vida por el.  
  
Le cuento que mu padre se ha pasado casi veinte años trabajando en el, reconstruyendo el arbol genealógico de la familia, remontándose hasta la Edad Media. Los Potter fueron los primeros en levantar un castillo, que aun sigue en pie, pero que ya no pertenece a la familia. Ahora lo han reconstruido y le han puesto habitaciones con baño.  
  
-¿Has estado alli? – me pregunta impresionada  
  
-No, pero he visto fotos  
  
-¡Dios mio Harry, es increíble! Me encantaria ver el libro de tu padre. Mi familia es tan pequeña... todo lo que se esque mi madre se largo y que Molly fue madre soltera. Punto.  
  
No me gusta, pero ella aparta su mano de la mia. Ahora qu elo pienso, puede que su situación no sea muy diferente a la mia. Puede que yo no tenga una vivienda estable, pero ella no tiene antepasados. No se, eso me hace sentir la urgencia de compartir la historia de mi familia con ella.  
  
-Bueno, si quieres puedo traer el libro un dia de estos para que lo veas.  
  
-Me gustaria mucho – me sonrie agradecida  
  
Cuando no habla de magia y cosas asi, parece una chica de lo mas normal, peor algo me dice que esa "normalidad" no durara mucho.  
  
-Puede que pese un hechizo sobre tu familia – me dice  
  
-No lo creo - ¿qué decia yo? Ya sabia que duraria poco.  
  
-Piensalo bien. Seguro que el hechizo tiene algo que ver en los accidentes de tu familia y en tus poderes – chasquea los dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente – No se, pero puede que tu subconsciente lo haya desencadenado.  
  
-No insistas Ginny, o estropearas la mañana – me levanto y me vuelvo por donde hemos venido.  
  
-Creo que tus poderes pueden estar aumentando por algun motivo, quiza el hechizo se este haciendo mas poderoso – me dice corriendo hacia a mi  
  
-No recuerdo haber hablado de algun hechizo  
  
-Mira, la situación de tu padre es muy seria, y algo me dice que no se trata de un simple hueso roto – me agarra del brazo y me obliga a mirarla - ¿Acaso estas ciego?  
  
-¡Ya basta! – me zafo de su presa molesto – Solo es mala suerte, nada mas. No tengo ningun estupido poder. ¡Esto es completamente absurdo! Mira Ginny, dejame en paz – alzo la voz. Es mejor dejar las cosas claras – Solo quiero ser un tio normal, como todo el mundo.  
  
-¿Y crees que a mi no? ¿Crees que no me gustaria ser normal como los demas? ¿Crees que me gusta tener que vivir con "esto"?  
  
-¿De que estas hablando?  
  
-Yo tambien tengo poderes, no son gran cosa, pero puedo hacer algunos conjuros y eso. Peor lo que mejor me sale, es lo de meterme en la cabeza de la gente.  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo que puedes leer el pensamiento? – exclaro escandalizado.  
  
-No es tan fuerte. Lo que puedo hacer es captar las emociones de la gente, aunque no muestre sus sentimientos.  
  
Ya no lo puedo soportar mas. Esto es demasiado. Solo quiero escapar de ese lugar, de Ginny, de todas las tonterías que esta soltándome. Echo a correr, saltando y apartando la maleza.  
  
-¡Esta mañana me he metido en tu cabeza, Harry Potter! – me gria desde lejos.  
  
No me detengo hasta que no llego a la carretera, pero para mi desgracia, tengo a Ginny en los talones.  
  
-¡Estas chiflada Ginny como-te-llames!  
  
-Me llamo Weasley, ¡Y que me zurzan si no lo has notado!  
  
-Escuchame bien Ginny Weasley, ¡Estas como una maldita cabra, y deberían encerrarte antes de que le hagas daño a alguien!  
  
Reanudo mi carrera hacia abajo y sus palabras aun me resuenan en la cabeza. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para alejarme de esta chiflada. Averiguare con quien se junta y me las arreglare para ir con otro grupo, aunque sea con el de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-GINNY –  
  
El viernes estamos todos reunidos en el porche que hay delante de la cantina del colegio. Luna y yo no solemos frecuentarla mucho, ya que suelen ir el grupito de Malfoy. Llueve mucho y un helado viento nos traspasa el uniforme. ¡Dios, estoy helada!  
  
He tenido casi toda la semana para pensar en Harry. no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en el. No he vuelto a encontrarme con el desde el dia que llego al colegio, aunque ha sido el quien no ha querido encontrarse conmigo, asi que tengo que aceptarlo.  
  
-Al parecer se ha adaptado muy bien – me dice Luna mirando hacia Harry – Aunque, ¿por qué no habria de ser asi? – añade – Estar bueno siempre ha sido importante para ese grupo. ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
Giro la cabeza y lo veo, aunque mi mirada se queda en el brazo de Harry, que esta despreocupadamente apoyado sobre los hombros de Cho Chang. Intento desviar la mirada de sus dedos, que acarician el brazo de la chica. No me quiero ni imaginar que pasaria si Luna se enterara de mis verdaderos sentimientos. De seguro se pasaria los próximos diez siglos dándome la lata.  
  
De pronto, Harry se vuelve y me mira. Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante un instante. Es la primera vez que me mira desde que paso lo del otro dia. Trago saliva al mismo tiempo que el timbre suena y poco a poco regresamos a clase.  
  
-Es un poco torpe y las cosas se le caen – prosigue Luna – Esto hace que parezca aun mas guapo, si es que eso es posible. Hasta las gafas le sientan bien.  
  
-¡Oh, ya vale, Luna! – le digo con los nervios de punta.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – exclama al mismo tiempo que la miro, pero mi mirada no es amenazadora como pretendia - ¡Oh, Dios mio! – masculla con media sonrisa - ¡Con que es eso! Te ha dado fuerte, ¿verdad?  
  
-No se de que me hablas – miento  
  
Y tanto que me ha dado fuerte, de lleno, es como... como... ¡Una maldita obsesion!. Me paso todo el santo dia pendiente de él, de lo que hace, de donde esta y con quien... ¡Me esta volviendo loca!  
  
Luna se rie divertida por la sola idea de saber que estoy colada por Harry, pero ese tio esta fuera de mi alcance, ya que ha sido aceptado por la elite. Nadie habla con Luna o conmigo a menos que sea necesario. Somos diferentes a ellos, y no encajamos en las estrictas y estupidas (según mi opinión) reglas sociales. Luna es demasiado pobre y nunca podria permitirse ir a la moda, y por si fuera poco, se junta conmigo, con la Cara de Miedo, como a Malfos le gsuta llamarme.  
  
¡Coladita! – exclama riendo – Tengo que hacer algo para animarte – me sonrie viendo mi animo, que en esos momentos, esta casi por los suelos – Hoy es viernes, vayamos a ver una película esta noche.  
  
Comentamos que dan una que va de un juicio a una bruja en el siglo XVI, y nos echamos a reir. Al final, decidimos ir a tomar algo a "La Tasca", un bar del pueblo. Quedamos en encontrarnos a las ocho, y para variar la rutina diaria, me paso toda la santa tarde preguntándome si Harry se pasara por alli, o si ira con Cho Chang. Solo de imaginarme a Cho con Harry, me pone los pelos de punta y me dan nauseas.  
  
+ + +  
  
La Tasca esta abarrotada. Al parecer, hemos pensado todos lo mismo, bueno, todos menos Harry, que no esta. Aunque Cho Chang si que esta, acompañada de los imbeciles de siempre. Ahora que me fijo, Pansy Parkinson tampoco esta.  
  
Malfoy tiene el brazo estirado sobre el respaldo del asiento de Cho y de vez en cuando su mano se desliza hasta el hombro de ella y lo acaricia ¡repugnante! No he sido la unica que lo ha notado.  
  
-¿Ya te has enterado? – me pregunta Luna – Dicen que Pansy le ha enseñado los dientes a Malfoy.  
  
-¿Y eso? – pregunto interesada. Es una noticia bomba  
  
-Según dicen, le ha dado un ultimátum: o acepta a Harry en su pandilla, o ya puede marcharse. Y eso no es todo – añade – Se rumorea que Pansy tiene a Harry loquito por sus huesos.  
  
Intento asimilar toda esa información y aunque lo suyo con Pansy no es una sorpresa, me ha dejado hecha polvo. Estara contento, porque ha conseguido lo que deseaba desde el primer dia: que lo aceptaran.  
  
Estamos sentadas en un rincón, en la mesa mas alejada de la puerta. Este es mi sitio favorito, semiescondido tras la esquina de la barra, cerca de la cocina y fuera de la vista de la gente.  
  
Al cabo de media hora, entran Harry y Pansy en La Tasca. Pansy menea las caderas mientars va de mesa en mesa. Harry va detrás de ella como un perro faldero, lo mismo podria llevar una correa atada al cuello.  
  
Hago un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de la brillante, ajustada y rojo minifalda de Pansy. En otras palabras: tiene que estar heladita con esa copa, pero claro, no tiene frio porque Harry la abriga. ¡Dios mio, que injusto es el mundo!  
  
-¡Vaya cambio! – comenta Luna mirándolos  
  
-¿A quien le importa? – conetsto de mala gana  
  
-A ti no, por supuesto – me dice con una dulce sonrisa cargada de carcasmo.  
  
Entorno los ojos y decido que lo mejor es pedir otro capuchino, me levanto y voy hacia la barra. Pago la bebedido, y noto que alguien me mira. Es Harry. Se que sus ojos estan clavados en mi, peor mantengo la mirada gacha. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar mirarle. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan, los suyos ni parpadean.  
  
-No me extraña que la mires asi – comenta Draco Malfoy que le pasa un brazo por los hombros – No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras. Aquí la llamamos la Monstruita o Cara de Miedo – y empieza a agitar las manos.  
  
Se me derrama una parte del capuchino mientras me apresuro a regresar a mi asiento, pero no ha sido por el comentario de Draco, sino por la mirada de Harry, carcaga de dureza.  
  
-A esa no le hagas ni caso – comenta Pansy abrazando a Harry para llamar su atención – Solo vale para reirse de ella – prosigue – Su abuela tiene una tienda de cosas raras, ademas, Molly, ya sabes, su abuela, hace sacrificios de seres vivos, beben su sangre y celebran misas negras y cosas asi.  
  
Él la mira con una total incredulidad, pero Pansy continua  
  
-Todo eso es cierto Harry, yo he visto manchas de sangre en las alfombras de su casa. Ademas, solo son dos, pero ¿quién las quiere?  
  
De repente, el vaso que la camarera le sirve a Blaise Zabini, estalla en mil pedazos.  
  
-Lo siento. ¡Oh Dios mio, cuanto lo siento! – exclama – No se lo que ha pasado – se disculpa - ¡Ha explotado, asi, sin mas!  
  
Lo mejor que podemos hacer Luna y yo, es marcharnos de alli. No soy ninguna cobarde, pero si les hiciera algun daño, acabaria lamentándolo, no por mi, sino por Molly, ya que la tienda lo es todo para ella. Aunque para ser sincera, tambien me preocupa lo que pueda pasarme a mi. Todos piensan que soy rara y eso que no saben casi nada, si lo supieran, mi vida en este pueblo seria una verdadera pesadilla.  
  
Le echo otra mirada a Harry, y la necesidad de desaparecer, se convierte en una urgencia. Esta muy palido, y si en realidad tiene un poder, esta a punto de perder el control, y eso no presagia nada bueno.  
  
Cuando estoy apunto de alcanzar la puerta, Draco vuelve a las andadas, ahora me toca a mi ser su saco de boxeo.  
  
-Eh Cara de Miedo – me dice al tiempo que sus dedos se me clavan en el brazo haciendome daño - ¿Te marchas tan pronto? Si todavía no hemos acabado de divertirnos.  
  
-Sueltame Malfoy, tu aliento apesta  
  
Entonces, los cristales estallan por todas partes, y no hay mesa, estante o ventana que se salve, y como no, la gente se pone a gritar como una loca. Durante un segundo, pienso que Malfoy va a soltarme, pero sus dedos se aferran mas fuerte.  
  
-No tan deprisa, bruja. Seguro que esto es obra tuya.  
  
-No sabia que ademas de feo, fueras estupido.  
  
-Sé lo que necesitas: alguien que te ayude a aprender buenos modales – me espeta  
  
Y antes de que haya tenido tiempo de apartar la cabeza, tengo su boca en el cuello, y noto como sus humedos labios se deslizan por mi hmbro. Me dan ganas de vomitar. Cuando se incorpora, lanzo un puñetazo en toda su cara, pero no llega a su objetivo y me atrapa el puño y lo envuelve con los dedos.  
  
-Con que luchadora ademas de bruja, ¿eh¡ - dice mientras se humedece los labios con su lengua - ¡Me gusta! ¿Porqueno me llevas a casa con tu escoba?  
  
Entonces, ocurren dos cosas: Harry se alza con rabia blandiendo una silla y una atronadora vibración resuena bajo nuestros pies. Draco me suelta cuando el miedo se apodera de el. Toda la gente se precipita hacia la salida. Luna me agarra del brazo y tira de mi para que la siga, pero no puedo irme, antes debo encontrar a alguien.  
  
-Sal tú – le ruego – enseguida te alcanzo, antes tengo que asegurarme de que Harry este bien.  
  
-Él puede cuidarse solo, Gin. Tenemos que salir de aquí, todo va a derrumbarse. ¡Es un terremoto!  
  
Miramos por el bar a ver si lo encontramos. Todo vibra, es un absoluto caos.  
  
-¡Alli esta! – grita Luna señalando el centro de la sala. Harry esta alli, muy quieto, con cara de ido y la mirada perdida. ¡date prisa Gin, ve por él!  
  
-Eso pienso hacer Luna, ¡pero quiero que te vayas a casa, ya! Luego te llamo.  
  
Me alejo sin darle tiempo a que me siga y cuando llego hasta el, lo encuentro solo. Sus amigos se han largado, no me esperaba otra cosa de ellos. Esta como en una especie de trance y no mueve ni un solo músculo cuando le hablo. Entonces, se abre una enorme grieta en el techo y una lampara de cristal se desploma. Me lanzo sobre Harry y lo empujo para que la lampara no le caiga encima. Ambos caimos en el suelo, yo encima de el, y eso parece despertarlo un poco.  
  
Lo cojo de la mano y lo arrastro por la cocina hacia la salida. Al final, salimos al callejos de atrás, que a diferencia de dentro, esta silencioso y tranquilo, sin rastro de temblores. El aire helado parece despertarlo, pero aun esta medio atontado. Tengo su brazo sobre los hombros y cargo con el por el sendero. Le cuesta caminar.  
  
Después de mucho esfuerzo, llegamos, y Molly me ayuda a subirlo a mi habitacion y meterlo en la cama. Harry parece ausente, y veo como los parpados se le cierran y lo que mas me preocupa, su repiracion es anormalmente lenta.  
  
-Le preparare una infusión que lo reanimara y mientras hace su efecto, me cuentas lo que ha pasado.  
  
Al cabo de unos diex minutos, Molly regresa con un tazos lleno de una bebida humeante y perfumada. Entre las dos, conseguimos que se lo tome, y le cuento todo lo que ha pasado en La Tasca.  
  
Le cuento sobre los accidentes de su familia y su torpeza, y mi sospecha de que pesa un hechizo sobre su familia. Molly piensa lo mismo que yo, pero no estamos eguras.  
  
+ + +  
  
Que les ha parecido? Ya saben, lo mismo de siempre, ya se que soy pesada, pero déjenme algun review, please. Les pediria que leyeran mi otro Fic: Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Es una adaptación al mundo de Harry Potter de una novela que me he terminado de leer, y que me gusto mucho. La autora es Marianne Curley, y la novela lleva el mismo titulo que el Fic: El Circulo de Fuego.  
  
Los protagonistas en el libro son Kate y Jarrod y en esta, son Harry y Ginny. A decir verdad, es mi primer Fic de esta pareja. Espero que al hacer la adaptación, no le quite lo bueno de la historia.  
  
Si alguien ha leído el libro, le pediría que por favor que me diera su opinión de cómo se va desarrollando el Fic.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
HARRY –  
  
-Sé esta despertando.  
  
¡Es la voz de Ginny! Abro los ojos poco a poco y la veo inclinada sobre mí. Estoy acostado sobre una cama un poco dura, aunque muy cómoda. Confundido, miro a mí alrededor, y aparte de ella y su abuela, no hay nadie más.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?  
  
-Mejor, muchas gracias, señora...  
  
-Llámame Molly – me sonríe cálidamente  
  
-¿Es tu dormitorio? – le pregunto a Ginny  
  
Ella asiente y me ayuda a sentarme. Pongo los pies en el suelo y descanso apoyando los codos en las rodillas.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?  
  
-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – me pregunta Ginny  
  
-Bueno... estaba en La Tasca. Tu estabas allí con Luna. Creo que la camarera dejo caer un vaso sobre Blaise.  
  
Por supuesto que también me acuerdo de las palabras de Pansy y Draco, pero no soy tan estúpido como para decírselo, aunque estoy seguro de que Ginny las escucho.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? – me pregunta mirando con complicidad a su abuela  
  
Mis pensamientos retroceden hasta el momento clave. Draco la agarra del brazo, y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, y en esos momentos, me entraron unas ganas inmensas de cargármelo con mis propias manos.  
  
-Draco te soltó ciertos comentario un tanto asquerosos, y luego empezó a babearte el cuello.  
  
Al decir la ultima frase, se produce un silencio un poco incomodo. Creo que he herido sus sentimientos, y para ser sincero, me importa un pito que Ginny pueda ser rara o chiflada: sus extraordinarios ojos azules me observan fijamente y ni puedo apartar la mirada. La contemplo, su cabello rojo oscuro, largo y sedoso, su blanca piel, la forma exótica de sus ojos... entonces siento que ninguna otra chica podría parecer tan... tan... no sé... tan extraordinaria.  
  
-Gracias Harry – me dice en voz baja y me sorprende  
  
-¡Porque me das las gracias?  
  
-Por lo que has hecho esta tarde. Draco me ha insultado y tu te has enfadado, a tu modo, claro.  
  
-¿Qué he hecho?  
  
-Has provocado un terremoto  
  
-¡¿Qué yo he provocado un terremoto?!  
  
-Mira Harry, no estoy segura de lo que era, pero solo te digo una cosa: No queda mucho de La Tasca.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo gritos y cristales rompiéndose – sacudo la cabeza intentando sacar algo mas – Pero no recuerdo nada de un terremoto, a no ser que me diera un golpe en la cabeza y ahora no lo recuerdo.  
  
-Bueno, un poco mas y se te cae encima el techo con lámpara incluida, por suerte pude apartarte a tiempo.  
  
-¿Me estas diciendo que me has salvado la vida?  
  
-¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry, eso no es lo importante!  
  
-cariño, ve despacio, ya sabes, paciencia – le dice Molly tranquilizándola  
  
Ginny aparta la cabeza bruscamente y se da la vuelta mascullando, con los brazos cruzados y dándome la espalda. Molly esta en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Esta mañana he conocido a tu madre y a tu hermano pequeño. Se llama Colin, no?  
  
-Si – respondo  
  
-Han estado curioseando por la tienda  
  
-¿Ah, sí? Pues mi madre habrá quedado encantada, porque le gustan los cachivaches raros y todo eso.  
  
-¡Mierda! He vuelto a meter la para, y hasta el fondo. Molly alza las cejas adoptando una expresión de sorpresa.  
  
-Lo siento, no pretendía... – balbuceo en busca de las palabras exactas  
  
-Tu madre me ha hablado de la ropa y las joyas que hace, y la verdad esque me ha parecido muy interesante – me sonríe tranquilizadoramente – Hemos quedado en que me traerá unas muestras y las colgaremos en el escaparate. A los turistas les gustan los cachivaches raros y todo eso.  
  
Su reacción me ha sorprendido y ni puedo evitar reírme. Molly parece buena persona y con un gran sentido del humor. Ojala le hubiera contagiado un poco a su nieta, Ginny.  
  
-Bueno chicos, os preparare unos bocadillos – propone sonriente y después se dirige a Ginny – Recuerda que tu has tenido dieciséis años para hacerte con tus facultades. ¿Podrías decir que ya las dominas?  
  
Ginny la mira y Molly le sostiene la mirada, para momentos después, salir, así que aprovecho el momento APRA aclaras cosas antes de que empeores.  
  
-Mira Ginny – empiezo y ella se da la vuelta con aspecto enfadado – Ya sé que os dedicáis a la magia y todo eso – noto como me observa a la defensiva – Esta bien, y no me importa, siempre y cuando, no me metáis. Lo que entiendo explicarte esque no tengo poderes mágicos ni nada de eso, a menos que ser patoso figure en tu lista de poderes.  
  
Sonríe y se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama. Tengo las rodillas a la altura de sus hombros y mi mano esta tan cerca de su cabeza, que siento la necesitada de tocarla, de comprobar por mí mismo que su cabello es tan suave como me lo he imaginado. Pero por mucho que lo desee, no estoy lo bastante seguro. Ginny es hermosa, pero de una manera especial, exótica, pero la apariencia no lo es todo. No se como explicarlo, pero Ginny es diferente al resto de las chicas, y puede que ese sea su principal atractivo.  
  
-Las serpientes son un antiguo símbolo del diablo – me dice después de un momento de silencio  
  
-¡OH no! – exclamo hundiendo la cara entre las manos  
  
-Lo he averiguado, te lo enseñare.  
  
Del tocador saca con cuidado un viejo libro. Luego, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y lo deja sobre ellas.  
  
-Es el libro más antiguo que tiene Molly. Es único, ¿sabes? Habla de la magia antigua  
  
Busca la pagina que había marcado y se pone a leer "Las serpientes son un antiguo símbolo del mal. La abundancia de serpientes, sobretodo alrededor de la cabeza, indica que lo maligno rodea al sujeto y a todos los que se relacionan con él"  
  
Saco mis gafas y repaso el texto. Está escrito a mano, con tinta negra y las letras se ven bien, pero es indescifrable, no sé en que idioma esta escrito.  
  
-¿En que idioma esta escrito?  
  
-Es ingles antiguo, de hace mas de mil años. Molly me enseño a leerlo y entenderlo  
  
-¿Y porque? No sé, no creo que lo utilices ya que no se habla  
  
-Pues porque así puedo leer los textos antiguos. Harry, esa época me fascina. Por aquel entonces, la magia estaba muy viva y había magos poderosos.  
  
No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me esta diciendo, pero decido seguirle la corriente. Se nota que para ella es muy importante.  
  
-¿Así que opinas que esto tiene que ver con un hechizo o algo así? – pregunto intentando parecer interesado  
  
Ginny me mira y su sonrisa se transforma en la viva imagen del alivio y la emoción.  
  
-Mira esto – me señala algo en el libro  
  
Es un dibujo en tres dimensiones. Representa una criatura, medio hombre, medio pájaro, diría que es un cuervo. La parte humana sostiene un bastón de madera rematado por una cabeza de serpiente, y los ojos, muy rasgados. Tiene un aspecto horripilante.  
  
-Es un multiforme – aclara Ginny – Son muy pocos los hechiceros que pueden conseguirlo. Tienen que ser muy poderosos.  
  
Cojo el libro y descubro que las manos me tiemblan. Es normal en mi, porque odio lo desconocido, todo lo paranormal. Me gustan las cosas sencillas que siguen las reglas establecidas.  
  
Respiro pesadamente y me siento mareado. Noto que se me nubla la vista y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Tengo los ojos clavados en una pagina, entonces, la escritura se desvanece. Me relajo cuando compruebo que las letras continúan en su sitio, pero noto algo diferente: entiendo perfectamente lo que leo, como si estuviera escrito en mi idioma.  
  
"... dice la leyenda que los brujos más poderosos pueden realizar hechizos que se renuevan con cada nacimiento de los auténticos herederos del maleficio, que lo serán según la forma del mágico numero siete. Cada séptimo hijo de la línea sucesoria será el portador del hechizo, y este aumentara en virulencia y malignidad en tanto no se renueve o sea conjurado..."  
  
Un estrépito hace que pierda la concentración y las palabras se vuelven ininteligibles. Molly esta en la puerta y se le ha caído la bandeja con los bocadillos y la bebida.  
  
-Lo lamento – se disculpa recogiendo las cosas – Es solo que no había oido a nadir leer eso con una entonación tan perfecta. Harry, ¿quién te ha enseñado a leer el antiguo lenguaje?  
  
-No sé de que hablas Molly, esas palabras estaban escritas en perfecto ingles.  
  
-¡Reconócelo Harry! – salta Ginny – Tu mismo has dicho que no era ingles  
  
-Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que ha sucedido. Ha tenido que ser una jugarreta de mi imaginación – me levanto sin saber que hacer, solo una cosa tengo clara, tengo que salir pitando cuanto antes.  
  
-Harry, siéntate y escúchame bien – me ordena Ginny – Solo hay una forma de que creas en estas cosas.  
  
-No le digas nada que sea demasiado chocante, Ginny. Estaré abajo si me necesitas – dice Molly y sale del cuarto  
  
Ginny me coge de los hombros y obliga a sentarme en la cama. Tengo que reconocerlo, estoy cagado. Hace poco que conozco a Ginny, pero no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que puede ser capaz. He estado a punto de pedirle a gritos a Molly que se quedara, lo que sea con tal de no quedarme asolas con ella.  
  
Ginny se sienta a los pies de la cama y empieza a darle vueltas a una esfera de cristal. Con una voz suave y dulce me dice que se la regalo su abuela cuando tenia tres años. Para aprender, dice.  
  
Me pone la esfera a la altura de los ojos, pero no percibo nada extraño. De repente, unos colores vivos y brillantes cobran vida y enseguida desaparecen. ¿Así que esto es magia? Me fijo mas en los colores que aparecen y desaparecen, pero hay algo mas que colores. Son formas extrañas. Me coloco mejor las gafas y me doy cuenta de que son tres figuras humanas. Una de ellas es la de un hombre, la otra una mujer y la ultima, es la de un niño.  
  
Estoy estupefacto. Ginny no conoce a mi familia, así que, ¿cómo es posible que sepa el aspecto que tienen? Porque las tres figuras que he visto, eran mis padres y mi hermano.  
  
-¿Qué has visto? – me pregunta pero no me salen las palabras – Dime que has visto, Harry – insiste  
  
-Solo he visto colores – respondo  
  
-Lo sé, pero has visto algo mas – me dice y sé que no puedo engañarla  
  
-A mi familia  
  
-Ahora lo entiendo todo  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Que le he pedido a la esfera que te mostrara aquello que más te preocupa.  
  
Me que quedado boquiabierto y respiro profundamente. ¿Qué ha acabado de ocurrir? La verdad esque no sé que decir. Para ser sincero, no creo que eso me demuestre que la magia existe, es mas, creo que ha sido otra jugarreta de mi imaginación  
  
-Muy interesante – murmuro  
  
-¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? – me pregunta con incredulidad  
  
Niega con la cabeza y esconde la cara entre las manos. Esta exasperada.  
  
-Pensé que creerías en la magia, no sé. Creí que si te enseñaba algo de magia, aceptarías que tienes un don.  
  
-Mira Ginny, ha sido una exhibición impresionante, me has dejado sin palabras, créeme. Pero con un truco así, no creo que me convenzas de que tengo poderes. ¿Acaso no me has visto en clases? Soy un torpe, ¿cómo puede ser que tenga poderes? No soy nada de eso, no pertenezco a ningún lugar.  
  
-No te entiendo – me dice alzando las manos hacia arriba – Me dices que no tienes raíces y sin embargo, me contaste que tu padre ha trazado el árbol genealógico de vuestra familia y e ha remontado a hace casi mil años. ¡Por Dios, Harry, eso son raíces, y lo demás son tonterías!  
  
-Bueno, si quieres, podría traerte mañana el libro de mi padre – propongo  
  
-¿Lo dices enserio? Eso me encantaría – respondo con los ojos brillantes  
  
No se como ha pasado, pero tengo su mano y enlazo mis dedos con los de ella y noto como se me acelera el pulso. ¡Me va a dar algo!  
  
-Ginny, yo quería darte las gracias por haberme sacado del bar y haberme salvado la vida – siento la necesidad de agradecérselo  
  
-No ha sido nada – me sonríe y siento como me derrito. ¡Dios, que sonrisa!  
  
-Bueno... yo creo que debería irme... mi madre estará preocupada  
  
-Si no tienes mas remedio  
  
Ha hablado en un susurro, pero aun así, la he escuchado. Toda la habitación esta en completo silencio, y solo puedo escuchar los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. Me acerco un poco mas hasta que nuestros rostros casi se tocan. ¡Dios! No puedo evitar mirar sus labios, tengo la necesidad de probarlos, de averiguar a que saben, y sé que si no lo hago ahora, no creo que vuelva a tener el coraje o la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
Acerco mi cara a la suya, tengo muy cerca sus labios, pero puede que sea victima de un hechizo, porque me caigo y en ver de darle el beso sensual que había imaginado, aterrizo en su regazo hecho un lío.  
  
-¡OH, Dios mío Ginny! – mascullo al tiempo en que mi cara se vuelve de un color rojo vivo - ¿Te he hecho daño? No sabes cuanto lo siento.  
  
Me aparto de ella avergonzado, pero aun no he terminado, porque tropiezo con la alfombra y caigo de rodillas en el suelo, cerca de la puerta.  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
-¿Estas bien, Harry?  
  
No sé esta riendo, pero poco le falta, así que creo que lo mejor es salir pitando de allí. Afirmo con la cabeza y empiezo a balbucear.  
  
-Si... eso creo... bueno yo... creo que debo irme.  
  
Ginny me acompaña hasta la puerta principal, me despido con un simple "Adiós" y sin entretenerme echo a correr camino abajo. Esta todo oscuro y hace fría, mientras que un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, pero no es por eso. Es por Ginny. Es porque y como, no tengo ni idea, solo sé que lo sé. Es ella.  
  
Ginny –  
  
Es sabado y estoy esperando a Harry, pero no llega. Me comento que volveria para enseñarme el libro de su padre, pero creo que después de lo de ayer, haya cambiado de opinión.  
  
Me lo encuentro el lunes en clase y no hace el mas minimo caso. Sin mirarme, se ha sentado en la mesa con los de siempre: Draco, Pansy, Cho, Blaise y el resto. Reconozco que me duele esa ignorancia, pero no tengo intención de decirselo.  
  
Ahora que lo pienso, Harry podra tener un don o ser guapo, pero en el fondo, no es mas que un cobarde que se esconde ante situaciones que no encajen en sus "estupidas reglas del dia a dia".  
  
Continua evitándome durante toda la semana, pero a parte de eso, no ha sucedido nada "anormal". Bueno, lo que si puedo decir que es un tanto anormal, o extraño, esque después de haberme evitado durante toda la semana, me lo encuentre el sabado en la tienda de mi abuela.  
  
Su madre lo acompaña. Los observo mientras lleno una estantería baja. La madre de Harry le enseña a Molly unas prendas de ropa y algo de joyeria.  
  
Harry parece que tiene la cabeza en otra parte. Parece fascinado por unas figuritas de estaño, y las acaricia cuando nota que le miro. Mi mira y sonrie con ingenuidad infantil, señalando el libro que trae debajo del brazo. El arbol genealógico que ha reconstruido su padre.  
  
-Asi que has traido el libro – me acerco intentando parecer natural. No quiero que se me note que estoy colada por el, ademas, aun estoy dolida con el por pasar de mi en toda la semana.  
  
-Si, y a mi madre tambien – la señala con la cabeza  
  
-No habeis traido a tu hermano  
  
-Bueno, mi padre le prometio que le llevaria a pescar al lago que hay detrás de la granja.  
  
Una vez hechos los negocios entre la madre de Harry y Molly, se nos acercan y mi abuela hace las presentaciones.  
  
Se llama Lily, y parece una mujer muy amable, pero aun asi, tiene el rostro envejecido. Tiene el cabello castaño con reflejos rojos. Ya veo de donde ha sacado Harry los ojos, son los mismos que los de su madre, solo que los de el tienen algo especial. Molly la acompaña a tomar te, pero ella rechaza la invitación.  
  
-Lo siento, pero a la proxima evz – explica – He dejado a mi esposo James y a mi otro hijo Colin en el rio pescando. James tiene mal la pierna y los medicamentos que toma, le dan sueño.  
  
Cuando Lily se marcha, yo y Harry subimos a mi cuarto. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y el libro abierto delante de nosotros.  
  
Pasamos horas viendo el libro, y la verdad, esque no se que estoy buscando. Quizas alguna pista o prueba de que en la familia Potter cae algun hechizo. El libro esta lleno de datos interesantes sobre cada familia, y cada una de ellas, tiene gato encerrado, pero todas ellas coinciden en lo mismo: los accidentes y las tragedias persiguen a las familias con muchos hijos.  
  
La historia de la familia mas antigua de los Potter, bien podria pasar por el guien de una película de misterio, terror, suspense.  
  
Resulta, que uno de los hijos, el bastardo, rapto a la esposa de uno de sus hermanastros la misma noche de bodas. Se dice, que mas tarde, después de que la novia regresara, los recien casados se fueron y no regresaron mas. Se tumoreaba que la mujer habia quedado embarazada del bastardo, y que este habia utilizado magia para seducirla, pero eso no se pudo probar.  
  
-Tiene que ser eso – anuncio sonriendo orgullosamente – Ya se quien es el brujo.  
  
-¿Cómo has dicho?  
  
-Mira, el bastardo recurrio a la brujería – señalo el lugar donde lo he leido – Vaya, debio ser extraordinario para que se transmitiera por generaciones.  
  
-Venga ya, Ginny – se burla  
  
-Esta ahí, miralo – insisto  
  
-Ginny, en esa epoca la información no era fiable  
  
-Vale, puede ser – juro que nunca he conocido a un tio tan negativo como el – Pero, ¿no te parece un poco "curioso" que todas las familias con muchos hijos tengan desgracias y accidentes?  
  
-Bueno, siempre ha habido mala suerte – admite – Pero de ahí, a hablar sobre un hechizo... tienes que estar bromeando – esta claro que se nuega a aceptar la realidad  
  
-¡Por Dios Harry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Todos tus antepasados con mas de siete hijos estan gafados!  
  
-¡Oh! Vamos Ginny, eso es ridículo. Todas las familias pasan momentos malos, y mas en aquella epoca y con tantos hijos... ni te cuento. Lo que pasa esque en tu caso sois tan pocos que no sabeis que son esas cosas.  
  
No tiene ni idea de lo que me han dolido sus palabras, pero intento pasarlas por alto. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué con pruebas se niega a creerlo?  
  
-Dime Harry, ¿a que llamamos eso de "momento difícil"? no se, quiza... ¿A la ruina, las amputaciones, raptos, asesinatos...? – pregunto – Pues dejame decirte Harry, que todo eso sale en el libro y le pasa a cada familia con mas de siete hijos.  
  
-Mira Ginny, tu teoria es muy interesante, creeme – me dice – Pero si te fijas, conmigo no va. Solo tengo un hermano, Colin, y yo soy el primogénito, no el séptimo.  
  
¡Estupida! ¡Estupida! Tiene toda la razon, me he pasado todo el rato soltando cosas sobre hechizos y brujería y ahora... Harry debe verme ridícula, loca, si es que no lo piensa ya. Respiro hondo, cierro el libro y se lo devuelvo.  
  
-Quedatelo si quieres – me dice – No creo que mi padre lo eche de menos, almenos en unos dias – se levanta y se sacude el pantalón – Creo que sera mejor que me vaya.  
  
-Es tarde, si quieres le digo a Molly que te acompañe – sugiero  
  
-¡Ni hablar! – vaya, no hacia falta que fuera tan brusco, se que tiene ganas de salir de aquí, pero... – Me refiero a que... bueno, que no me importa caminar – añade rapidamente  
  
De pronto, el telefono suena y sejo que sea Molly quien lo coja.  
  
-Como quieras – digo finalmente – Te acompañare a la puerta  
  
-No hace falta que te molestes – responde al mismo tiempo que se da la vuelta y casi choca con Molly  
  
-Harry, era tu padre – dice mi abuela y noto que algo no va bien – Me temo que ha ocurrido un accidente  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta preocupado  
  
-No lo se, me ha dicho que te reunieras con el en el hospital. Vamos, saco el coche y te llevo.  
  
-¿Lo ha notado mal? ¿No le ha dicho nada? – pregunta angustiado  
  
-Mira Harry, no quisiera asustarte, pero tu padre parecia bastante afectado.  
  
En unos veinte minutos llegamos al hospital, y una enfermera de recepción nos acompaña a una sala donde encontramos a Lily llorando. Un hombre se abraza a Harry, sin duda, es su padre. El parecido entre ambos es realmente asombroso, la cara, el cabello, la nariz, la boca, todo, excepto los ojos, que el pade de Harry los tiene marrones.  
  
-Molly, Ginny, este es mi padre – nos presenta – Papa, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
Entonces, con la voz quebrada, James Potter empieza el relato.  
  
Le habia prometido a su hijo pequeño que lo llevaria a pescar todo el dia. como bien dijo Lily en la tienda, esa mañana, su esposo se tomaba un medicamento que le daba sueño, por lo que ella vigilaba a su hijo mientras su marido dormia un poco. Cuando Lily se fue a casa a preparar la cena, James y Colin se quedaron hasta que ella fuera a recogerlos. Entonces, el pequeñop vio una enorme trucha, le tiro el anzuelo, pero era demasiado grande.  
  
Colin no solto la caña por miedo a una reprimenda, y se cayo al agua. Cuando solto la caña, ya era demasiado tarde: la corriento lo arrastraba hacia una cascada. James estaba echo polvo, durante el relato, no puedo evitar que le cayeran algunas lagrimas. Se maldecia una y otra vez por la piera enferma, y ese fue un motivo por el cual no pudo tirarse al agua a por su hijo.  
  
-Tranquilo papa, has hecho lo que has podido – dice Harry abrazando a su padre  
  
-Fue gracias a tu madre. Cuando regreso a recogernos, nos subimos al coche y seguimos el curso del rio, pero era demasiado tarde. Entonces vimos a unas personas, y con el movil, llamaron a la ambulancia y nos ayudaron a buscarlo.  
  
-Dime que lo habeis encontrado, papa. Dimelo – suplica Harry palido  
  
-Si, lo hicimos. Flotaba en un remanso, pero no respiraba, pero los de la ambulancia consiguieron reanimarlo.  
  
-¿Y que han dicho los doctores?  
  
-Dicen que no sabran nada hasta que no le hagan unas pruebas – responde Lily abatida – No quiero que le pase nada, no quiero perderlo – lloro  
  
-Tranquila, se pondra bien, ahora esta en buenas manos – murmura Molly abrazandola  
  
-Usted... usted no lo entiende – balbucea la mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios - ¡No puedo perder a otro hijo!  
  
¿Otro hijo? Todos nos quedamos callados antes estas palabras. Harry nunca me ha dicho nada sobre que tenia otro hermano, hace tan solo una hora me ha dicho que solo tenia a Colin. Lo miro, y el parece tan confundido como yo y mi abuela.  
  
-¿Mama...? – pregunta en un tono que exige respuesta  
  
-Lo siento hijo – responde James – No es algo de lo que hablemos normalmente  
  
-¿De que no hablais?  
  
-De los otros – suspira – Tu madre ha sufrido mucho, y cuando tu naciste tan sano y fuerte, decidimos no mencionar mas el pasado.  
  
-Pues creo que ya es hora  
  
-Eramos recien casados cuando nacio el primero, pero fue prematuro y a los pocos minutos murio. No quisimos esperar, y al año siguiente nacieron las f¿gemelas. Tambien nacieron antes de hora, y a la semana, murieron por una infección en los pulmones.  
  
James se detiene y le suplica con la mirada a Harry que no le oblique a continuar, pero Harry le pide que siga.  
  
-Esta vez, nos esperamos tres años para que tu madre se recuperara. Cuando nacio el pequeño Josh, pero nacio con medio corazon, solo duro tres semanas.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?  
  
-No, creo que si hemos llegado hasta aquí, sera mejor que lo sepas todo – suspiro profundamente y continua – Los medicos aconsejaron a tu madre operarla para sanear los uteros. Entonces nacieron dos chicos, pero tambien prematuros.  
  
No puedo evitar que me salgan unas lagrimas ante tal relato. Es imposible imaginar el dolor de esa familia por la perdida de tantos hijos. Debio ser muy duro, pero aun asi, continuaron intentándolo.  
  
-En cambio, tu naciste sano y fuerte, asi que decidimos enterrar el pasado. De lo contrario, te habiamos cuidado entre algodones. Solo te habriamos ahogado nuestros temores.  
  
-Y por eso no me lo contasteis – concluye Harry  
  
-Cuando vimos que crecias tan sano, tan fuerte, tuvimos a Colim.  
  
Harry esta plantado, con la mirada perdida. Creo que esta intentando asimilar todo lo que ha escuchado acerca de su familia. Su cara pasa del desconcierto al reconocimiento. No puedo dejar de mirarle esperando ver su reaccion, y enseguida me mira.  
  
-Y eso, ¿en que me convierte a mi? – le pregunta a su padre sin dejar de mirarme  
  
-¿A ti? En nuestro séptimo hijo. El séptimo, el numero de la suerte.  
  
Find el Capitulo 4  
  
Que les ha parecido? Interesante, eh? Jajaja. Espero que les este gustando, y ya saben, dejenme algun review, please.  
  
Xao  
  
Besos  
  
Laura "la vuida "Black 


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola!!!! Como estan mis lectores favoritos??? Aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me ha sido muy complicado entre las fiestas de Semana Santa, las procesiones (soy cofrade), las fiestas después, en fin, que me lo he pasado en grande, jaja.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me habeis dejado, y sobretodo gracias por leer el Fic. Voy a aprovechar para hacer publicidad de mi otro Fic: Harry Potter y la lucha por la Luz y la Oscuridad.  
  
Venga, no me enrrollo mas y aquí abajo esta el capitulo.  
  
Besos  
  
Laura "La viuda de" Black  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
¿El séptimo hijo? La confesión de mi padre sobre los hijos que tuvieron antes de nacer yo, me ha dejado completamente sorprendido y aturdido. Enseguida, me vienen a la cabeza las palabras de Ginny sobre esa teoria de que pesa un hechizo sobre mi familia. Inmediatamente, creo en el.  
  
Después de las palabras de mi padre, ha hecho que cambiara mi vision del mundo. Por mucho que no me guste, mi familia esta hechizada, y tengo las pruebas delante de mi. ¿Pero enque demonios estoy pensando? Me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Estoy maldito porque unos brujos de hace siglos hechizaron a mi familia?  
  
Intento recobrar la serenidad y poner un poco de sensatez en el asunto. Se me llenan los ojos de lagromas pensando en los seis hijos que tuvieron mis padres, y no tengo mas remedio que sentarme, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.  
  
Una mano se pone suavemente en mi hombro  
  
-¿Estas bien? – me pregunta dulcemente Ginny  
  
Asiento con la cabeza porque no me salen las palabras. Hubiera preferido que me hubiera sondeado. Al momento, llega una doctora y todos nos ponemos alrededor, impacientes por saber como esta Colin.  
  
-Es un chico muy fuerte – empieza – Hemos tenido que drenarle mucho agua, pero por suerte, el agua de los rios esta limpia. No esperamos que surja ninguna complicación, pero de todas formas, nos gustaria tenerlo en observación toda la noche.  
  
-¿Sabe si mi hijo ha sufrido alguna...? – pregunta mi madre  
  
-Tranquila señora Potter, no hay ningun daño permanente – nos tranquiliza - ¿Les gustaria verlo? – sonrie – Esta despierto y hambrientp y tiene entretenidas a todas las enfermeras. Es sorprendente después de todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
No pondemos evitar reirnos. No porque sea gracioso, sino porque nos relajamos después del susto. La enfermera tiene razon sobre lo que ha dicho de Colin, siempre esta lleno de energia y siempre tiene hambre. No para quieto ni un momento.  
  
Veo como Molly abraza a mi madre, y luego a mi padre y a mi. Mientras, Ginny se mantiene a un lado, con los ojos brillantes y una mirada de compasión. Sabe que tendremos que hablar del hechizo, pero me alegro de que no haya dicho nada, pues ahora lo que me interesa es mi hermano.  
  
Cuando se van, nosotros entraos a ver a Colin. Esta sentado en la cama, y tiene muy buen aspecto. Con el susto que nos ha dado, y ahora el pequeñajo se esta zampando un gran helado de chocolate. Cuando nos ve, se pone a reir como un loco.  
  
Mis padres corren y llorando, lo abrazan y lo besan. Ahora me toca a mi. Lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, pero no se, me resulta una experiencia un tanto extraña, y no es por el abrazo. No es ese sentimiento de hermano mayor que protege al pequeño, no sabria explicarlo, pero siento que el accidente de Colin, ha sido, de algun modo, culpa mia.  
  
Ginny –  
  
Todo el pueblo se ha enteradodel accidente de Colin, y el domingo, de buena mañana, La Asociación Nacional de Mujeres, ha preparado la comida para los Potter.  
  
-La gente se ha ofrecido a hacerles la limpieza de la casa – nos cuenta Luna a mi abuela y a mi – Creo que alguien se ha ofrecido a levantar una cerca para separar el rio de la parte trasera de la casa.  
  
Estamos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, mientras mi abuela nos llena los platos de tortitas. Luna cubre monton tras monton con varias capas de mantequilla, mermelada, azucas y mas mermelada. Con todo lo que come, no se como esta tan delgada.  
  
La gente se esta portando muy bien, y esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta este pueblo, aunque dudo mucho que nos hicieran las atenciones a mi o a Molly. Pero me alegro mucho por Harry, creo que eso ayudara a que se sienta mas aceptado.  
  
Suenan las campanas de la tienda, y como Molly no esta presnete, salgo yo a atender. Pero no es un cliente, es Harry. me quedo tras el mostrador y el se acerca.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar?  
  
Su voz es grave y tiene los ojos rojos. Creo que no ha dormido mucho. Asiento y le indico que vayamos arriba. Estamos casi en la escalera cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir, esta vez con clientes de verdad, aunque no nos esperábamos que fueran ellos.  
  
-¡Harry! – dice Pansy Parkinson pavoneándose, y detrás de ella, su perro faldero, Cho Chang - ¡Que casualidad encontrarte aquí! me he enterado de lo de tu hermano, espero que este bien.  
  
-Harry, Blaise ha organizado una fiesta de disfraces para el sabado por la noche, ¿Te gustaria venir? – le pregunta Cho poniéndose delante de Pansy. ¡Valiente chica!  
  
Asi que las dos van detrás de el, ¿eh? Seria bueno ver una pelea entre Su Alteza Pansy y su perrito faldero Cho, por un chico. Me gustaria saber que piensa Draco de todo esto.  
  
A mi nunca me han invitado a las fiestas de Blaise, pero tampoco me importa. Luna y yo siempre estamos fuera de ellas, pero no se, aunque solo fuera una vez, no me importaria ir, sobretodo, si Harry me lo pidiera.  
  
-Bueno... no se... aun no lo he pensado – contesta Harry  
  
Pansy, desconcertada por sus palabras, se las arregla para ponerse delante de Cho con suma elegancia y queda a unos centímetros de Harry. Él intenta recular, pero choca contra el mostrador.  
  
-He venido buscando algo distinto – le pregunta Pansy acercando su cara mas a la de Harry - ¿Y, tu? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – susurra al mismo tiempo que recorre la camisa de Harry con las manos  
  
Bueno, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Me mira un instante y veo que se debate interiormente. No puede decirle la verdad a Pansy porque le expulsarian del grupo, pero no se, al menos, me gustaria que dijera que ha venido a ver a una amiga, a mi. Auqneu no me hago muchas esperanzas.  
  
-¿Yo?... Pues... veras – duda – Mi madre vende sus cosas aquí y he venido a ver como van – miente  
  
¡Sera imbecil! Cierro los ojos y me entran unas ganas estupidas de llorar, pero refreno las lagrimas. Harry me mira pidiéndome disculpas, pero ya es demasiado tarde.  
  
-¿En que puedo ayudarles, chicas? – pregunta sonriente Molly que acaba de salir - ¿Buscais algo en concreto?  
  
Apartando poco a poco la mirada de Harry, Pansy se vuelve hacia mi abuela. Empieza a contarle un royo sobre que llevara un vestido de hada blanco, que necesita una varita y una mascara plateada que hagan conjunto con sus zapatos. ¡Chorradas!  
  
Sigue y sigue hablando, pero no le presto ni la minima atención. Doy media vuelta y salgo de la tienda. Paso corriendo al lado de Luna en dirección a mi cuarto. Hago esfuerzos para no llorar. Luna, al verme asi, me sigue. Necesito contárselo todo, desahogarme, sino, explotare. Le cuento lo de Harry, el hechizo, y mi estupida, pero ya pasada atracción por el.  
  
-Si, claro – murmura  
  
-Claro, ¿qué? – pregunto de malas maneras  
  
-Eso de que ya no te interesa – responde con ironia  
  
Esta boca abajo en mi cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los pies descalzos sobre la almohada, y yo, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.  
  
-¡Pues claro que ya no me interesa! – insisto  
  
-Asi que, ¿no piensas ayudarle con el hechizo?  
  
-¡No me importa si el hechizo lo haya hecho el mismisimo demonio! – grito – Por mi, Harry ya puede arrodillarse, besar el suelo que piso y limpiarme los zapatos a lametones, porque no pienso ayudarlo  
  
-¿Y que tal si te pido disculpas?  
  
Me vuelvo y me pongo roja como un tomate, avergonzada. Harry esta plantado en la puerta, no se cuanto rato llevara ahí o que es lo que habra escuchado, encima, que Luna se este desternillando de la risa, no ayuda mucho.  
  
-¡Callate ya! – le grito furiose  
  
-LO siento – se disculpa parando de reir, aunque hace esfuerzos por contener la risa  
  
Estoy realmente furiosa con él. Me ha decepcionado mucho, creo que era diferente a los demas, pero es igual de capullo y cabron que todos.  
  
-Ginny tiene razon, ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Acerca de que? – pregunta Harry  
  
-De todo – contesta tranquilamente – Mira, si ella te dice que pesa un hechizo sobre tu familia, harias bien creyéndola. Si te dice que tienes un don, tambien deberias creerla. Aceptalo y no lo rechaces asi porque asi.  
  
Harry se queda mirándola fijamente, sospesando cada palabra. Agradezco mucho sus palabras, me demuestran que es una gran amiga, de hecho, la mejor y unica.  
  
-Bueno – dice Luna levantadose - Es hora de que me vaya. Chao.  
  
-¿Por qué has tenido que contárselo todo? – me pregunta Harry cuando Luna ya se habia ido.  
  
-¿Y tu porque no le has dicho a Pansy que has venido a verme?  
  
-Lo siento, he metido la pata – acepta  
  
-Eres tonto  
  
-Te lo compensare – me suplica  
  
-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?  
  
-Hare lo que quieras, lo prometo.  
  
-Entonces llevame a la fiesta de disfraces de Blaise.  
  
No me contesta y solo me mira fijamente, con esos increíbles ojos que tanto me gustan. Se que le pido mucho, pero solo estoy poniendo a prueba su amistad. Espero que acepte, pero su respuesta no es la que me esperaba, pero, ¿qué puedo esperar?  
  
-En realidad no quieres ir, ¿verdad?  
  
No se si no quiere llevarme o si intenta protegerme. Me encogo de hombros y mira hacia otra parte.  
  
-Si es lo que quieres, te llevare.  
  
-No, no lo decia enserio  
  
-Ginny, no me gusta que me pongan a prueba – advierte  
  
-Claro, eso lo dices porque te sientes aliviado al saber que ya no me tendras que llevar. No se lo piensas de mi, pero no nunca seria capaz de chafarte tus planes con Cho o Pansy. ¡Menudo disgusto tendrían!  
  
-Ellas no me importan  
  
-¿Sabes? Mientes fatal  
  
-Mis prioridades estan cambiando – dice calmadamente  
  
-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a tu familia?  
  
Es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza. Lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero el se mantiene el silencio, pensativo, y el pulso se me acelera. ¡Esta monisimo cuando se pone asi! Cuando me mira, tiene un aspecto entristecido.  
  
-Tengo miedo, Ginny, miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Mis padren lo han pasado tan mal que no se cuanto mas podran soportarlo – me mira con intensidad - ¿Sabes? Nunca pense que podria creer en hechizos, pero ahora, no se, estoy hecho tal lio que soy capaz de creer en cualquier cosa.  
  
SU contestación me ha tomado por sorpresa, y enseguida, me olvido de la fiesta de disfraces de Blaise. Aun estoy sentada en el suelo, y me rodeo las rodillas con las manos, y apoyo en ellas la barbilla.  
  
-¿Me estas queriendo decir que ahora crees en el hechizo¡  
  
-Mira Ginny, no lo se, todo esto es muy complicado.  
  
-Pero estas dispuesto a aceptar que hay algo de verdad en lo que te dije...  
  
-No lo se, pero por lo menos, e suna explicación a todas las desgracias que nos han sucedido...  
  
Hace una pausa y su mirada se pierde en el techo. Se que esta preocupado, y eso le da un aspecto vulnerable, contrastado con su enorme poder. ¿Cómo puede una persona ser tan debil y vulnerable y a la vez tan poderosa? Finalmente, baja la cabeza y me mira.  
  
-Ayer, cuando abrace a Colin, sento algo raro – me dice - ¡Dios mio Ginny! Me siento responsable de lo que le paso a mi hermano incluso todo lo que le ha pasado a mi familia.  
  
-Harry, que te sientas responsable significa que lo estas aceptando. Pero no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no has sido tu el que ha hecho el hechizo.  
  
-Pero si toda la historia es cierta, ¿qué se puede hacer?  
  
-Se lo pregunte a Molly, y me dijo que, según cuentan los textos antiguos, hay dos maneras de acabar con el hechizo – noto que me mira expectante – La muerte – finalizo  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿La mira?  
  
-¿Estas loco? La tuya no, la de la persona que lo realizo  
  
-Espera espera, ¿me estas diciendo que tengo que matar a un hechicero? – me mira con incredulidad y terror – Pero tu dijiste que el brujo fue un Potter que vivio hace ochocientos años – asegura muy serio – Eso quiere decir que ya hace mucho que murio. No se, alomejor el hechizo se rompe si muero yo...  
  
-Para poner fin al hechi, el hechizado, o uno de sus descendiente, en este caso, tu, deberia destruir al brujo con sus propias manos, o con algun medio de su invención.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, eso es imposible. Ese hombre ya esta muerto  
  
-Lo se – murmuro  
  
-Ademas, aunque estuviera vivo, yo seria incapaz de matarlo. No, antes preferiria acabar con mi propia vida.  
  
-Eso ni se te ocurra – le digo medio en broma, pero a la vez, seria – Ademas, tu muerte no impediria que el hechizo cayera sobre tus descendientes-  
  
-¿Y si muerto sin descendencia?  
  
-Eso da igual – me apresuro a decir – El hechizo encontrara el modo.  
  
Por la cara que ha puesto, esta pensando lo mismo que yo. Sus padres no hiberan tenido siete hijos y los primeros seis no hiberan muerto, solo por eso, siguieron intentando. Quien haya hecho el hechizo, tuvo que ser alguien endemoniadamente maligno.  
  
-No se, podriamos probar otro conjuro – propongo y Harry me dedica toda su atención - ¿Qué me dices? No se si funcionara, pero no tienes nada que perder.  
  
-¿qué tipo de conjuro?  
  
-A ver... – me levanto y empiezo a pasear por la habitacion – Deberíamos ir al arroyo a medianoche un dia de Luna Llena, como hoy – me pongo la mano en la barbilla recordando todo lo que hace falta – Tambien necesitaremos sangre de cabra, ¿puedes encargarte tu de eso? Yo conseguire el corazon de un animal acuatico.  
  
Harry me mira con escepticis, pero lo animo a seguir.  
  
-Anda, hazme caso – sonrio – Nos encontraremos en el mismo sitio donde te lleve la otra vez, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Ah! Y ves todo de negro.  
  
-Gin, no habias dicho que habia dos formas?  
  
-¿Perdon?  
  
Me muerdo el labio inferior. ¿cómo puedo explicárselo? Harry se moriria de la risa, ademas, no creo que se pueda hacer la segunda solucion.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no creo que funcione. Por ahora, debemos probar este hechizo.  
  
-Mira Ginny, no estoy seguro, no se, parece un poco ridículo.  
  
-Es solo cuestion de valor – sonrio – Que, ¿Acaso no tienes agallas?  
  
-Ya veo lo que pretendes – le pica la curiosidad, lo se – Esta bien, pero almenos dime donde puedo conseguir la sangre de cabra sin tener que matar una.  
  
-Harry-  
  
No me puedo creer que haya aceptado. ¿sangre de cabra? Estoy realmente loco. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Creo que me golpeare la cabrza haber si vuelve la cordura.  
  
La casa esta silenciosa, es hora de que me vaya. Salgo por la ventana, pasando una pierna por encima del afeizar y aterrizando en el suelo. ¡Joder que frio! Son las once y veinte de la noche.  
  
Voy con bici hasta la casa de Ginny, y desde alli, por el sendero hasta el arroyo. Espero acordarme bien del camino. Llevo el frasco lleno de sangre de cabra en el bolsillo de la camisa. ¡Lo que me ha costado de conseguir!  
  
Cuando llego a casa de Ginny, dejo la bici y me dirijo al camino del bosque por el que me llevo la otra. ¿Qué pasaria si me perdiera? ¿Y si me caigo por un barranco? De seguro que me congelaria antes de que alguien me encontrara. Tengo que reconocerlo, estoy aterrorizado.  
  
Cuando ya pensaba que me iba a morir de frio alli mismo, veo un debil resplandor en la distancia. Tiene que ser Ginny, o eso espero.  
  
-¡Lo has conseguido! – exclama cuando me ve  
  
-¿Por supuesto, ¿acaso pensabas que no iba a venir?  
  
En la mano tiene una varita, y con ella describe un amplio arco.  
  
-Ya he establecido el circulo – señala el suelo, donde un monton de belas forman un circulo – Solo puedes entrar yendo detrás de mi.  
  
A pesar de que sus palabras me producen escalofrios, la sigo. Cuando estamos dentro, nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas, uno delante del otro.  
  
-Te gusta? – su voz es suave, melodiosa  
  
-¿Cómo lo...?  
  
-Es un poco complicado – sonrie – Pero no se si estas preparado para escucharlo. Es casi medianoche, estas preparado?  
  
-Eso creo – me sonrie y me relajo  
  
-tendras que quitarte la gorra, y la ropa, excepto los pantalones  
  
-¿Desnudarme? – abro los ojos como platos  
  
-No del todo – rie – Solo de cintura para arriba  
  
-Bueno, no creo que haga mas de dos grados de temperatura – digo intentando no ruborizarme y tranquilizarme  
  
-¿Tienes frio? – pregunta extrañada  
  
Ahora que lo pienso, ya no echamos vaho, y mis dedos ya no estan entumecidos, ni siquiera los de los pies.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has conseguido? – pregunto perplejo  
  
-no he hecho nada, no se manipular el tiempo, aunque ya me gustaria. Es la luz de las velas las que nos da el calor. – sonrie – Has traido la sangre?  
  
Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción saco el frasco medio lleno. Esop ha sido todo lo que he podido conseguir. No se que va a hacer con ella, asi que se lo pregunto.  
  
Dice que vale mas una imagen que mil palabras, asi que me lo muestra. Pone ante mi un pequeño cuenco lleno de una sustancia viscosa que hace un olor insoportable. Con mucho cuidado, cierte la sangre y lo remueve.  
  
-¿Recuerdas la vision que tuvo Molly de las serpientes? – asiento cuando un escalofrio me recorre la espalda – Significa que hay espiritus malignos. Si el conjuro surte efecto, puede eliminarlas de forma permanente.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
Es lo unico que consigo decir, pero se apodera de mi un impulso irrefrenado de salir corriendo de alli cuanto antes. Nada mas pensar en serpientes por mi cuerpo y, me pone la piel de gallina.  
  
-Relajate – me dice en voz baja – No voy a hacerte daño  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-A limpiarte  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Si, a limpiarte con la ayuda de los cuatro elementos: aire, fuego, agua y tierra.  
  
-Creo que has visto mucha tele – sonrio  
  
-No tenemos – responde secamente  
  
-Entiendo. Pero dime una cosa, ¿cómo demonios vas a lograr que esos elementos te ayuden?  
  
Me lanza una mirada asesina. Esta enfadada y furiosa  
  
-Lo siento – murmuro  
  
-Escuchame bien Harry. esto no va a funcionar si no pones de tu parte. El sarcamo dejalo para luego, porque lo unico que haras sera bloquearlo. Esto no es facil, ¿sabes?  
  
-Ya te he ducho que lo siento.  
  
-vale, pero intenta no poner en duda lo que digo. Solo sigueme, vale? – se esta tomando muchas molestias por ayudarme y yo no estoy haciendo nada para poner las cosas faciles. Arrepentido, asiento con la cabeza – Ahora quitate la gorra, el jersey y todo lo que lleves debajo menos el pantalón.  
  
Con vergüenza, me quito el jersey y la camisa y dejo la ropa a un lado. Me ruborizo cuando noto su mirada sobre mi. No se si se habra decepcionado de mi cuerpo, porque no soy mas que un saco de huesos. Intento no mirar a Ginny porque tengo mucha vergüenza, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tiene las manos juntas y esta rezando. Al cabo de unos segundos, coge unas tijeras y me las acerca a la cabeza.  
  
-Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué vas a hacer con esas tijeras?  
  
-Necesito tu pelo – suelta como si fuera lo mas normal  
  
-¡¿Mi pelo?! – exclamo  
  
-Tranquilo, no voy a pelarte – sonrie con dulcura – Solo quiero un pequeño mechón  
  
Lo corta deprisa y lo ata en una cinta azul, luego, lo lleva a la llama de una vela, al mismo tiempo que recita unas palabras. Ginny tiene un aspecto etereo por el modo en que sus ojos reflejan el brillo de las velas y el viendo juguetea con la punta de su pelo.  
  
-Lo que viene ahora no creo que te guste – toma el cubilete y coge un puñado de tierra y lo acerca a mi vientre – Ahora respira profundamente desde aquí.  
  
su mano me toca el vientre, por encima del ombligo. Es firma y calida. El contacto, su dulce voz y su mirada, estan haciendo unos curiosos efectos en mi estado de animo, pero intento ocultar mis emociones, porque se que ella sabe detectarlas.  
  
Aun tiene la mano en mi estomago mientras to continuo inspirando, luego, la retira. Esparce la tierra sobre mi cabeza y con la otra mano empieza a frotármela por el creneo, la frente y el pecho.  
  
Cierro los ojos para protegerme de la lluvia de tierra y hojas. Cuando los abro, Ginny esta sonriente.  
  
-Solo falta una cosa – dice mientras se limpia las manos en el arroyo.  
  
Hace un cuenco con las manos, coge un poco de agua y me las acerca al rostro. Se lo que tengo que hacer. Contemplo el agua que le gotea entre los dedis, y conteniendo mis emociones, me inclino y empiezo a beber. No me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos, porque enseguida notaria lo alterado que estoy.  
  
-¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si, pero un poco raro  
  
-Perfecto, ya hemos acabado.  
  
Ginny apaga las velas y cava un pequeño agujero donde entierra la repulsiva mezcla del cuenco. Me dice que me vista porque el calor de las velas no durara mucho.  
  
-¿Qué pasara ahora? – pregunto empezando a caminar hacia la carretera  
  
-Si el encantamiento ha surtido efecto, el hechizo deberia quedar anulado a partir de ahora  
  
-¿Cómo se sabra?  
  
-Bueno, dejaras de ser patoso, y a tus padres ya no les perseguiran las desgracias.  
  
-Ginny... yo – no se como seguir, pero lo intento. Tengo que darle las gracias – Veras... queria darte las gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo.  
  
-No hay de qque – me sonrie - ¿Sabes que? Puede que no funcione, al fin y al cabo, no soy mas que una novata, y estoy segura que el brujo que hizo el hechizo era uno muy poderoso  
  
-Bueno, de todas maneras, lo has intentado, y te estas tomando muchas molestias  
  
-No es nada – se encoje de hombros – Son las cuatro de la madrugada ya.  
  
-tengo que marcharme a casa, es muy tarde.  
  
-Sera lo mejor  
  
Lo ha dicho a regañadientes, al igual que yo. No tengo ninguna prisa por irme, a pesar del frio, me gustaria quedarme toda la noche con ella, pero creo que sera mejor volver a casa.  
  
-Bueno, nos vemos, y gracias por todo.  
  
Le digo adios con la mano y me alejo con la bici, imaginándome a Pansy, Cho, Draco y Blaise. Es algo que me hace sentir bien por dentro, al igual que me hayan aceptado en su grupo. Pero al mismo tiempo, me odio, y se me ocurre que Ginny merece a alguien mejor.  
  
-Ginny-  
  
No ha funcionado. El hechizo purificador que le hice a Harry no ha funcionado. Llega tarde a clase porque se le ha estropeado el coche a su madre. Luego, en la glase de Educación Física, haciendo una pirámide humana, ha perdido el equilibrio. Le falla una rodilla y se inclina a un lado, haciendo que la pirámide cayera.  
  
Después de ese incidente, Harry se queda tumbado en la colchoneta con la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando me mira, veo la decepción en sus ojos. Lo veo tan deprimido que me entran unas ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo... pero no lo hago. No se como podria reaccionar, en cambio, la que se acerca corriendo y lo ayuda a levantarse es Pansy.  
  
Cuando terminan las clases, Harry me alcanza sin decir nada. Caminamos un rato asi, en silencio, hacia nuestras casas. No puedo evitar sondearlo, necesito saber que es lo que piensa, lo que siente.  
  
Que me haya dejado sondearlo sin ponerme ninguna resistencia, me enfurece. No puedo creer que no tenga la valentia ni las agallas para decir lo que siente.  
  
-Lo lamento – balbuceo – Lamento mucho que el hechizo no funcionara – el se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara - ¡Por el amor de Dios! No es el fin del mundo  
  
-¿Y que sugieres ahora? No se, podrias sacrificar a una virgen, o tal vez raparme el pelo y darselo de comer a una cabra.  
  
-Oye, no hace falta que te pongas borde  
  
-ya lo se Ginny, lo siento, se que nada de esto es culpa tuya  
  
-Harry, tampoco es tu culpa.  
  
Toda esa autocompasión me da asco. Se que no me creer cuando le digo que tampoco es culpa suya.  
  
-harry escuchame. Hay un monton de cosas que podemos intentar.  
  
¿Acaco otro conjuro?  
  
-No idiota – sonrio – Molly ha pensado algo, pero no creo que resulte, incluso para mi es un tanto inverosímil, asi que, por el momento, vamos a descartarla.  
  
-¿Y que mas nos queda?  
  
-Esta clarísimo, tú.  
  
-Yo, ¿qué?  
  
-Tienes que usar tus poderes  
  
-¿Quieres olvidarte de eso, Ginny? – gruñe y se da media vuelta para irse a su casa  
  
-Pues no, no pienso hacerlo – lo agarro del brazo y tiro de el con fuerza – Mira Harry, no todo va a encajar siempre en tu ordenado esquema. Tienes que entender que con ayuda de tus poderes podemos combatir el hechizo.  
  
Te equivocas Ginny, ya te he dicho un millon de veces que no tengo "poderes". Aunque me cueste decirlo, las cosas que me pasan se deben al hechizo, pero no a extraños poderes.  
  
-Estas en un error Harry. los accidentes y las desgracias son culpa del hechizo, pero el terremoto y lsa tormentas, las causas tu.  
  
-No tengo ganas de discutir eso – me dice serio – Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el otro camino= ¿qué es lo que ha pensado tu abuela?  
  
Me quedo mirándolo, pero no contesto. No piendo contárselo.  
  
-Ginny, dime que es lo que ha pensado – me obliga  
  
-Olvidalo – doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia mi casa  
  
-Almenos estoy interesado, 'no? – grita a traves de la distancia  
  
-harry, vete a casa – me despido con la mano sin darme la vuelta. De espaldas a el  
  
Pero cabezota y tozudo como pocos conozco, no me hace caso y corre hasta llegar a mi.  
  
-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – pregunto friamente  
  
-Bueno, si tu no me lo dices, se lo preguntare a Molly yo mismo.  
  
Me dan ganas de tirarme por el barranco por haber abierto mi maldita bocaza, y comentarle lo de la segunda opcion. Si Harry se entera de esa opcion, se partiria de la risa y es algo demasiado gordo para que pueda callárselo.  
  
-harry, escuchame bien – le miro duramente – La idea de Molly es algo... digamos, extrema  
  
-¿Y eso es una novedad? – alza la ceja  
  
-No hace falta que te diga lo que piensa la gente de nosotras, ¿verdad? – aprieto los dientes pasando por alto su anterior comentario – Si te cuento lo de la segund opcion, ¿cómo se que no vas a contarlo por ahí?  
  
-¿Por quien me tomas? – parece ofendido - ¡Por Dios Ginny, nunca haria eso! Molly me cae muy bien, nunca le haria eso.  
  
-Solo espero que lo cumplas. Molly lo es todo para mi. No me gustaria que salier mal parada de todo esto.  
  
En el resto del camino hacia mi casa, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Cuando llegamos, Molly no esta, y la tienda esta cerrada. Desde que se entero de la segunda opcion, no ha hecho mas que ir de un lado a otro preparando las cosas. Harry se sienta bajo la galeria que da al bosque, yo, cojo una silla y me siento de espaldas a el.  
  
-Tienes mucha suerte de poder disfrutar de todo esto – dice en voz baja mirando el hermoso paisaje  
  
-Lo se  
  
-A veces me asusta la confianza en ti misma  
  
-Eso es porque tu no la tienes  
  
-Lo se, soy un cobarde. Te mereces a alguien mejor  
  
"Te mereces a alguien mejor". ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? No se, es como si hubiera pensado que podria ser su novia. No voy a negar que me siento muy atraida por el, pero esa falta de confianza y esa tendencia a compadecerse, no me gusta nada.  
  
-Harry, si aceptaras que tienes un don, tu autoestima subiria  
  
-No empieces con los mismo Ginny, sabemos que esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte. Cuentame la idea de tu abuela.  
  
-es una locura  
  
-De acuerdo, dimelo de todas formas.  
  
No quiero mirarlo, asi que me limito a mirar el paisaje, buscando las palabras adecuadas para contarle el plan de Molly. Se que cuando acabe de contárselo, me arrepentire, porque las cosas ya no seran igual, y eso me duele solo de pensarlo. Si ahora tiene, digamos, una opinión de mi, cuando se lo diga, hara que nos encierren en un manicomio.  
  
-Resumiendo, Molly esta segura de poder llevarte a la Inglaterra de la Edad Media, donde tus antepasados.  
  
Me contempla durante unos segundos, mientras una leve y traviersa sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios. Esta claro que no ha creido, incluso a mi me cuesta creerlo y eso que estoy mas metida en esto de la magia que el.  
  
-Repitemelo, por favor. Ya sabes, eso de la locura de viajar en el tiempo.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que es una locura? Por favor Harry, a ti no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que el suicidio. ¿siempre eres asi de agradecido con los que quieren ayudarte?  
  
-Para, para, para – levanta las manos – No te pongas en ese plan conmigo porque no te queda. No me extraña que te preocupe lo que la gente pueda pensar, pero tranquila, no pienso decir nada. Les faltaria tiempo para encerraros.  
  
-Eres un maldito cagron – me enfurezco  
  
-¡Oh, claro! Solo una cosa Ginny, ese viaje a la Edad Media, supongo que tendre billete de vuelta, ¿no?  
  
-No se para que malgasto mi tiempo ayudandote, no te lo mereces.  
  
-Si no crees tu en el plan, ¿por qué habria de hacerlo yo? – se burla  
  
Tiene razon, pero no hacia flta que lo dijera en ese tono.  
  
-No te molestes en contestarme – se mofa – De hecho, no quiero escuchar nada mas.  
  
En esos momentos, escuchamos el coche de Molly y se mete en el garaje.  
  
-Mi abuela esta en casa – murmuro – Si vas a entrar, espero que almenos te comportes bien.  
  
-¡Hola chicos! – nos sonrie Molly cuando nos ve – No sabia que estabais aquí, pasad y os preparo algo.  
  
La seguimos hasta la cocina y nos sentamos en la mesa. Se forma un silencio un poco incomodo. Para romperlo, mi abuela le pregunta sobre como se encuentra su hermano, y el, educadamente, le responde que esta mejor.  
  
Entonces, mi abuela se da cuenta de que Harry desearia en cualquier otro lugar que estar aquí con nosotras.  
  
-Por lo que veo, Ginny te ha contado mi teoria  
  
-Si, y para ser sincero no creo que funcione Molly.  
  
-No crees nada de esto, ¿verdad? – sonrie  
  
-Mira, no dudo de que Ginny tenga ciertos, no se, talentos. Algunas cosas son indiscutibles, como cuando a veces noto como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza...  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Ginny? – me reprocha Molly – Te he dicho un millon de veces que eso es violar la intimidad.  
  
-Lo siento, Molly – murmuro – Pero te juro que no lo hago a menudo  
  
-No pasa nada Molly – interviene Harry – Ademas, no duele ni nada y puedo bloquearla cuando quiero.  
  
-¿Estas hablando enserio? – se sorprende – Es impresionante, nadie puede hacerlo.  
  
-No empieces tu tambien con esto, Molly – parece molesto – Ya le he dicho a Ginny que no tengo ningun "don" ni nada parecido.  
  
-Oye, no tienes que ponerte desagradable – suelto molesta  
  
Su reaccion no era de esperarse. Se levanta bruscamente, derribando la silla.  
  
-Ya esta, ¿vale? Mira, he escuchado todo lo que queriais, asi que ahora olvidaos de vuestros descabellados planes. ¡Me largo! Te he seguido la corriente con tus dichosas teorias, pero esa historia del viaje en el tiempo ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso – se pasa la mano por el cabello, exasperado - Mira Ginny, no quiero saber nada mas, me voy, y no pienso volver. ¡nunca!  
  
No tiene ni idea de lo que me hieren sus palabras. No creo que pueda soportar que Harry pase de mi y no me dirija la palabra. Creo que no tenia el porque ser tan claro, lo he entendido todo a la perfeccion: si me acerco a él, fingira que no me conoce.  
  
Quiero llorar, odiarlo, pero no puedo. Sacando valor de donde no hay, le hablo con la voz calmada, como si no me importara en absoluto.  
  
-Por mi, conforme. Ya conoces el camino  
  
Harry me mira fijamente, se da la vuelta y se marcha de la casa, sin ni siquiera un simple Adios.  
  
Wooooooooola!!! Que os ha parecido? Se esta poniendo interesante, eh? Pues esperaros a los siguientes capitulos porque la accion empieza. Y ya saben, lo mismo de siempre (ya se, ya se que me repito, jaja) dejenme reviews, please 


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos!!! Siento muxo la espera, pero aquí esta el capitulo 6. Gracias a todos por los reviews que me habeis dejado.  
  
Besos  
  
Laura Black  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
-Ginny-  
  
Al dia siguiente, Harry no aparece por el colegio. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo. No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo muy malo se avecinara.  
  
Cuando salgo de clase, me dan ganas de pasar por su casa para asegurarme de si ha pasado algo, pero las palabras que me dijo ayer aun siguen en mi memoria. De dolieron demasiado como para olvidarlas. Quiere que me mantenga alejada de el, que ya no existo para el.  
  
Por la tarde no se que hacer, ese mal presentimiento aun me persigue, cada vez con mas insistencia. Molly esta terminando dos ropajes medievales en los que ha estado trabajando y decide colgarlos en el escaparete. Alomejor a alguien le interesan como disfraz.  
  
Ya no puedo mas, y estoy apunto de llamarlo por telefono, pero se lo pido a mi abuela. Soy cabezota, tengo que aceptar que no me quiere en su vida, que me olvide de el. Pero no puedo. Molly llama, pero el telefono no deja de sonar, como si no hubiera nadie en casa.  
  
Cuando terminamos de cenar, me pongo a fregar los platos para despejarme, pero tampoco puedo. No estoy de humor para hacer nada, asi que le doy las buenas noches a Molly y me voy a mi cuarto. Cuando estoy paunto de subir a la escalera, llaman a la puerta.  
  
Tiene que ser Harry, tiene que serlo. Ante esa posibilidad, el corazon se me acelera. ¿Se habra arrepentido de lo que me dijo ayer? Caminando deprisa hacia la puerta, la abro con la mano temblorosa.  
  
Es el, pero su aspecto esta tan alterado que lanzo un ahogado gemido. Parece como si llegara de la guerra y hubiera caminado hasta aquí a traves de las alcantarillas.  
  
-¡Dios mio, Harry! ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
Apenas puede articular palabra alguna. Da pena verlo. Tiene los hojos hundidos y unas enormes ojeras.  
  
-Mi padre ha intentado suicidarse.  
  
-¡Oh Dios! ¿No estara...?  
  
-Esta en el hospital  
  
Lo ayudo y lo llevo dentro de la casa. Esta temblando y empapado de pies a cabeza.  
  
-¿Cómo ha sido?  
  
-Una sobredosis de antidepresivos.  
  
-No sabes cuanto lo siento. ¿Los medicos que dicen?  
  
-Que se recuperara, pero que tendra que seguir una terapia – responde respirando pesadamente – Hay una posibilidad de que lo internen, por si acaso lo vuelve a intentar.  
  
-¿Cómo lo lleva tu madre?  
  
-Como siempre, aguantando. ¡No es justo, Ginny!  
  
-Sera mejor que te sientes al lado de la estufa.  
  
Pero Harry no se mueve y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente. No es el momento para hablarle del hechizo, esta demasiado afectado por lo de su padre.  
  
-Ginny, quiero probar el plan de Molly  
  
¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho que quiere probar el plan de Molly? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Ayer mismo se estaba riendo de eso. Miro a Harry, y se ve desesperado. ¿Qué pasaria si el plan no funcionara? Que es lo mas problable. No creo que Harry pueda soportar otra decepcion.  
  
-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, Harry.  
  
Molly esta un poco alejada de nosotros, pero ha escuchado toda la conversación en silencio.  
  
-¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunta Harry sobre el plan  
  
-¿Puede ser esta misma noche? – responde ella  
  
-¡Por Dios, Molly! Mira comoesta – le digo – Necesita descansar, coger fuerzas.  
  
-Ginny, estar en forma es importante, pero las emociones tambien cuentan, y tal y como esta Harry ahora, este es el momento indicado.  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que deberia empezar ahora?  
  
-Claro, lo tengo todo listo.  
  
-Molly, yo estoy preparado – dice Harry despacio  
  
Sus enormes y preciosos ojos verdes me miran fijamente, con determinación, como su me desafiaran a seguir llamándolo cobarde. Molly llama a la madre de Harry para decirle que pasara la noche aquí, que no se preocupe. Mientras tanto, yo aprovecho para insistir en que deberia descansar aunque oslo fueran unos dias, pero Harry se niega una y otra vez, alegando que podrían ocurrir mas desgracias.  
  
-Mira Ginnt, si hay algo que pueda hacer ahora para terminar con todo esto, lo hare sin preocuparme por las consecuencias.  
  
Insiste tanto que, al final, lo unico que puedo hacer es apoyarlo en todo lo que puyeda, aunque me mantengo en mi idea de que debe descansar.  
  
Le entrego los ropajes medievales que Molly estaba haciendo, y le explico como debe ponérselos. Hay un par de ajustados calzones de lana para las piernas, una fina blusa de hilo, una larga capa tableada y con hombreras, que se ciñe a la cintura con una hebilla y un par de botas de cuero.  
  
Mientras el se cambia, yo voy a mi cuarto y me cambio tambien. Harry aun no lo sabe, pero yo tambien voy con el. Me pongo las gruesas medias de lana.¡Que asperas! ¡Rascan!. La ropa interior es suave y completa, con mangas que se abotonan a lo largo del antebrazo, hasta la muñeca. Por encima, me pongo un vestido ceñido de cintura y de pecho, y termina en una falta con vuelo. Me pongo unas botas de cuero que no se ven por el vestido.  
  
Mientras bajo por la escalera, noto como Harry y Molly me miran, veo la expresión asombrada de Harry, que me mira con la boca abierta mientras intenta asimilar desde el peinado a la antigua hasta el vestido.  
  
-Wow Ginny, estas estupenda, pero, ¿por qué te has vestido asi? – pregunta  
  
-¿No te he contado que me encantan los disfraces? – bromeo – Voy contigo, esta claro.  
  
-De eso nada – me dice serio cogiendome por las muñecas  
  
-Ella tiene que acompañarte, Harry – dice Molly  
  
-¿Acaso crees que no puedo hacer esto solo¡ - pregunta  
  
-Harry, no te lo tomes como un insulto a tu ego – suelto un bufido y me libero de un tiron. Tipico orgullo machista.  
  
-Harry, a mi tampoco me hace gracia que vaya Ginny – dice mi abuela – Mira Harry, ella no es solo mi nuieta, es mi hija, lo mas preciado que tengo. Y aunque tu no lo entiendas, tambien me preocupo por ti. Deseo ayudarte a romper el hechizo para que puedas convertirte en la persona que puedes llegar a ser. Eres especial, y lo sabes.  
  
Suspira y apoya la mano sobre el hombro de Harry, al mismo tiempo que lo mira a los ojos.  
  
-Harry, Ginny te ayudara en tu búsqueda, y lo mas probable esque necesites su poder para regresar.  
  
-No quiero que nadie sufra ningun daño por mi culpa – seexcusa  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, Ginny sabe cuidarse sola, confia en ella.  
  
Los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas al escuchar las palabras de mi abuela. Corro hacia ella y la abrazo. Ella tampoco es mi abuela, es mi madre.  
  
-Gracias – sonrio secándome las lagrimas – Ademas, si el hechizo funciona, ¿No creeras que iba a dejar una oportunidad como esta, verdad? Sera increíble ir a la Edad Media, ¿no te parece?  
  
-No comparto tu entusiasmo – me responde sombrio – La historia es uno de mis temas favoritos, pero de ahí, a vivirla en carne propia...  
  
-No seas asi Harry – sonrio intentando levantarle el animo – Recuerda que solo vamos a cumplir una misión  
  
-Eso suponiendo que la magia funcione – añade  
  
-¿No seria mejor que lo comprobaramos? – propone Molly  
  
Salimos de la casa y nos adentramos por la espesura, encaminándonos hacia el arroyo. Por el camino, no puedo dejar de pensar en el hechizo que va a realizar Molly. Una vez en el arroyo, Molly pone un centenar de velas en un circulo, donde solo cabemos los dos, pero no las enciende. Levanta los brazos, cierra los ojos y empieza a canturrear en latin. De repente, deja de cantar y abre los ojos. Harry da un respingo: los ojos de Molly son de un rojo intenso (trankilos, no es Voldemort, jaja)  
  
-Ginny... – murmura de puro panico.  
  
-Relajate – respondo  
  
Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, el centenar de velas se encienden a la vez. No hay humo, solo pequeñas llamas azules que se tornan amarillas. Cuando el pequeño conjuro se completo, Molly se vuelve hacia nosotros. Del bolsillo se saca dos colgantes y nos los coloca.  
  
-Protegedlos con vuestra vida, ya que el poder de los dos sera el que os haga regresar a casa  
  
-¿qué son, exactamente? – pregunta Harry  
  
-Es una combinación de los elementos del bosque. Todo esta reunido en el interior de un cristal de ambar. No dudeis de su poder.  
  
Nos hace quitarnos los relojes y las gafas de Harry. nos advierte que si tenemos que fabricar algun artefacto, debemos destruirlo antes de regresar. Molly saca dos anillos. Uno de oro con un rubi para mi, y otro para Harry.  
  
-Otra cosa Harry, procedes de una familia acomodada, de senescales. La ropa que vistes hace honor a esa posición.  
  
-Que pasa con el idioma?  
  
-No te preocupes por eso – sonrie – Esta noche habra suficiente magia para refrescar todos tus conocimientos  
  
Se refiere al lapsus que tuvo el otro dia, cuando empezo a leer el libro en el idioma antiguo. Ahora me alegro de haber aprendido el idioma.  
  
Molly nos da un fuerte abrazo y los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas. nos enseña el circulo y nosotos entramos en el.  
  
-¿Cómo funcionara? – pregunta Harry  
  
-Usare los elementos de la naturaleza y de la tierra para potenciar el vinculo que establecio el hechizo – explica  
  
-Entonces no tendras que tirarme tierra por la cabeza, ¿no?  
  
-No me digas que intentaste un conjuro pi}urificador, Ginny  
  
-Era mejor eso que el suicidio – contesto nerviosamente  
  
-¿Alguna otra pregunta? – dice Molly y los dos negamos. Me alegro mucho de que no haya hecho ningun comentario sobre lo del suicidio – Perfecto, empecemos recordando las palabras que debereis recordar para regresar – respira hondo y empieza – "Ad silvam redimus"  
  
Es latin, y significa "volveremos al bosque". Nos explica que para que funcione, los amuletos tienen que estar juntos. Repetimos las palabras para memorizarlas.  
  
-Bien, ahora quiero que empecéis a respirar lenta y profundamente  
  
Tanto Harry como yo, permanecemos inmoviles, haciendo lo que nos ha ordenado. Harry me toma de la mano. Esta fria, pero firme. Mientras Molly pronuncia las palabras del conjuro, las velas estallas y las pequeñas llamas de transforman en enormes lenguas de fuego que se alzan muy alto. Por instinto, me agarro muy fuerte a Harry, estoy convencida de que se acerca el momento en el que el hechizo de Molly surtira efecto.  
  
Siento como si me aplastaran la cabeza. Todo el cuerpo me tiembla y lo mismo le pasa a Harry. Me agarra los brazos tan fuerte que me hace daño. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda. Me apoyo en su pecho, y el descansa su cabeza sobre la mia. Empiezo a notar un pequeño tiron, como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo absorbido hacia lo alto, en un remolino de colores.  
  
¿Fin del capitulo?  
  
-Ginny-  
  
¡¡Buff!! Me duele todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la cabeza. Estoy tumbada en el suelo boca arriba, con todo el traje revuelto. Noto algo en la espalda... ¡maldita sea! Son unas piedrecitas que se me estan clavando.  
  
-Gi... Ginny  
  
Oigo a Harry, pero lo escucho de lejos. Me incorporo un poco y abro los ojos. No se donde me encuentro, estoy completamente desorientada, pero lo que si se, esque esta oscureciendo. Me encuentro en medio de un sendero polvoriento. Uno de los extremos se interna en un bosque. Tambien distingo edificios de piedra que coronan la cina. Creo que se trata de un castillo.  
  
¡Un momento! ¿He dicho castillo? ¡Ha funcionado! ¡¡La magia de Molly ha funcionado!! No me lo puedo creer. Encantada por lo que acaba de pasar, me pongo de pie y busco a Harry.  
  
-¡Harry! – grito  
  
-¿Dónde crees que estamos? – me pregunta apareciendo detrás de mi, sacudiéndose la ropa  
  
-¿Te respondo a eso? – pregunto sarcástica, pero me embarga la emocion - ¡Estamos en la Inglaterra medieval!  
  
Levanta la cabeza e inspecciona el paisaje que lo rodea, deteniéndose en las lejanas construcciones de piedra.  
  
-¿La Inglaterra medieval? No se, esto podria ser cualquier sitio.  
  
-¡Harry, ten un poco de fe! – la cabeza me da vueltas por la adrenalina. No me puedo creer donde estoy. Me pongo a bailar y a dar vueltas mientras me sacudo la ropa - ¡Esto es increíble!  
  
El rostro de Harry se contrae y sus ojos no dejan translucir ninguna emocion. No puedo creer que no se lo crea. Me pongo bien la falda y sonrio para animarlo  
  
-¡Vamos señor de los Escépticos! – sonrio – Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche – lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro con entusiasmo.  
  
Caminamos un largo rato, mientras que el cielo se oscurece cada vez mas. La temperatura empieza a bajar considerablemente, y sin apenas abrigo, empezamos a tiritar. De pronto, escuchamos un murmullo de voces.  
  
Seguimos el ruido de las voces y aparecemos en una aldea compuesta por unas cuantas cabañas. Nos quedamos pasmados contemplando la escena. Esto no hace mas que verificar lo que ya tenia claro: estamos ante un poblado de la Inglaterra medieval.  
  
La idea de que estoy viviendo en la epoca historica que mas me fascina, me desborda de emocion, pero tengo que estar tranquila y controlar mi entusiasmo. Al fin y al cabo estamos en una misión y nuestra vida podria correr peligro. Observo a Harry y veo que esta en estado de shock.  
  
-Deberiamos buscar cobijo – señalo una choza donde no sale humo - ¿Qué opinas?  
  
-Podria ser una trampa  
  
-¡Pero que dices! – replico – Nadie nos espera.  
  
-Claro, claro – parece avergonzado – No creo que haya nadie dentro,  
  
Tenemos que ir con cuidado para que no nos vean. Justo cuando estamos llegando a la cabaña, escuchamos una voz masculina y por su tono de voz, parece malhumorado. No nos esperábamos este contratiempo, asi que nos ocultamos tras un tronco grueso de un arbol.  
  
-¿Quién hay ahí? – grita - ¡Dejaos ver, salid!  
  
Aparece un hombre bajo y fornido, encorvado y a medio afeitar. Va acompañado de un perro que olisqueda por todos los sitios. Harry y yo contenemos el aliento para no hacer ningun ruido que nos pueda delatar.  
  
-Es tarde y hace frio para estar fuera, a menos que seais dos enamorados que se reunen a la luz de la luna – dice mirando el cielo – No creo que tarde mucho en llover.  
  
El hombre esta casi encima de nosotros, tarde o temprano nos acabara descubriendo. Tomo la iniciativa, agarro a Harry de la mano y salimos de las sombras del arbol.  
  
-Somos viajeros y venimos de muy lejos – digo con lengua antigua  
  
El corazon me late tan deprisa que creo que se me va a salir. Es la primera persona con la que nos encontramos. El campesino lleva una antorcha en la mano y la acerca para vernos. Nos ilumina el rostro, y luego, nos examina de pies a cabeza.  
  
-¿a dónde os dirigíais?  
  
-Estabamos buscando el castillo Potter  
  
-¡lo sabia! – exclama en un tono burlon y nos agarra las manos – No hay nada de trabajo en estas manos – con un gesto despectivo, nos suelta - ¿Qué asuntos os llevan ante lor Potter?  
  
-¿Podeis decirnos donde lo podremos encontrar? Somos parientes lejanos.  
  
-¿Parientes? – escupe como si fuera veneno  
  
Empieza a caer una llovizna helada, pero el campesino no le quita la vista de encima a Harry, esta examinándolo.  
  
-Si, teneis el parecido de la familia – murmura con disgusto, y a continuación, le escupe un salivazo en toda la cara.  
  
Me quedo petrificada y la expresión de Harry es indescriptible. Se ha quedado parado, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, y mirando fijamente a aquel hombre que le habia escupido.  
  
-Es castillo Potter se encuentra en la cima del sur del promotorio. Y cuidado, el pico no es para los forasteros.  
  
Aunque nos haya dicho donde esta el castillo Potter, bullo por dentro y tengo que hacer esfuerzos para no lanzarme encima de el y atizarle a puñetazos. Con mucha calma, Harry se limpia la saliva de la cara con la tunica. Me alegro de que haya mantenido la clama. Vemos como el hombre se aleja, pero antes nos grita:  
  
-Si la sangre de los Potter no corriera por vuestras venas, os habria invitado a pasar la noche junto al fuego. Pero no sois bienvenidos, os escupo a todos.  
  
Antes de que vuelva a escupir, tiro del brazo de Harry, que esta tiritando, y es normal, ha empezado a llover con insistencia y las temperaturas son un poco bajas.  
  
-¿Has oido al tipo ese? – comenta y yo asiento – Detesta a mi familia  
  
-Lo se, pero no debes darle importancia – alzo los hombros – Almenos nos ha dicho como encontrar el castillo.  
  
Lo cojo del brazo y lo conduzco a un chamizo vacio. creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es cobijarnos del mal tiempo y sobretodo, descansar. Ya veremos con quien nos toparemos mañana.  
  
-Harry-  
  
No puedo dejar de preguntarme que tipo de personas seran mis parientes. Tal y como el hombre ha dicho, mi pariente es lord, y eso significa que los habitantes de su dominio trabajan como esclavos, mientras el esta rodeado de sirvientes, a los que ni siquiera alimenta bien. Es una de las injusticias de la vida, y mas en esta epoca.  
  
El hecho de que yo este aquí, en el pasado, me confirma una cosa: el poder de Molly. No hay ninguna duda de que es una bruja de verdad, capaz de desplegar autentica magia.  
  
El chamizo donde vamos a pasar la noche, es una pequeña estancia. La unica luz que hay, proviene de unas mechas de esparto empapados en grasa animal, que desprenden un olor nauseabundo. Aunque me fascina mucho esta epoca, Ginny me explica todo cuanto ve, aunque yo ya lo sepa. Los ojos le brillan de entusiasmo por estar aquí, solo espero que la epoca no le guste demasiado.  
  
-Esto es como un sueño, Harry  
  
-Apesta – replico, pero ella se limita a reir  
  
El chamizo esta lleno de goteras, por lo que buscamos un lugar seco y oscuro para dormir. Hace mucho frio, por lo que nos acurrucamos lo mas que podemos. De pronto, dos mujeres junto con cinco niños entran corriendo, los mas pequeños empiezan a corretear y a perseguirse unos a otros, menos el mas pequeño, que esta con su madre.  
  
-¿Es verdad, Minerva? – pregunta una de las mujeres  
  
-Como lo oyes  
  
Ambas estan en la puerta, mientras que cada vez llueve mas. Nosotros no escondemos mas para que no nos vean.  
  
-Sabiamos que teniamos un señor cruel, pero lo que me has contado... ¿de verdad que puede echarte de tu casa y quitarte las tierras?  
  
La mujer llamada Minerva intentaba contener las lagrimas, y se le notaba que tenia el orgullo herido.  
  
-Dice que una mujer sin marido no vale  
  
-No hay bondad en el alma de ese hombre. Lo menos que podria hacer seria acogerte en el castillo.  
  
-No quiere, dice que ya tiene bastantes sirvientes.  
  
-y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Mañana nos iremos a Londres, donde espero poder encontrar trabajo como sirvienta. Tengo que ocuparme de mis hijos, y para hacerlo, no me importa mendigar.  
  
-No te preocupes, algun dia le llegara la hora a ese lord, y ese dia, yo estare alli para escupir sobre su tumba – rio – Mientras, sera mejor que te vengas a mi casa, esta es demasiado fria para ti y los niños.  
  
Las dos mujeres, hablando de los niños, salen de la cabaña. Afuera, ya no llueve, pero hace mucho frio.  
  
-Tu pariente es un monstruo  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no ganaria ningun concurso de popularidad  
  
Ginny se levanta y arregla un poco el monton de paja, porque sera alli donde pasaremos la noche. Cuando termina, me acuesto a su lado. El frio aumenta tras la lluvia, y cuando las velas se apagan, todo se vuelve oscuro. Reconozco que estoy completamente agotado, pero no puedo dormir. Por la cabeza me pasan las palabras de la mujer llamada Minerva. ¿Cómo puede ser que la haya echado solo porque su marido haya muerto? No me lo puedo creer, pero es lo que pasa en esta epoca, si unos sirvientes no les sirven ya, pues a la calle.  
  
-¿Cómo vamos a reconocer al responsable del maleficio? – pregunto - ¿Todavía crees que se trate del hermanastro ilegitimo?  
  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo reconoceremos cuando demos con el – me contesta Ginny con voz soñolienta  
  
-¿Y que pasa con los habitantes de esta aldea? – pregunto – Lo odian  
  
-No me digas que estas pensando en estos campesinos – me dice – Harry, esas personas no tienen recursos para procurarse una magia tan poderosa.  
  
Siento un escalofrio y me aproximo a Ginny en busca de su calor corporal. Ella se acomoda sobre mi brazo, y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeándome la cintura con el otro brazo. Al poco tiempo, se queda completamente dormida.  
  
Se siente muy bien asi, a su lado. Todo se desvanece para mi, el frio, la peste del lugar, todo. Solo estamos los dos. Le acaricio el cabello con los dedos, y descubro que, tal como pensaba, su cabello es tan suave como la seda. Noto como el sueño se acerca, pero no quiero dormirme, quiero quedarme asi, disfrutando del calido contacto del cuerpo de Ginny. Al final, me dejo arrastrar por el sueño.  
  
-Ginny-  
  
Abro poco a poco los ojos, y noto el tibio contaco del cuerpo de Harry, que tambien se despierta. No se como hemos podido dormir abrazados de esa manera, y, ¿por qué tenia sus dedos entre mi pelo? Un poco sonrojada, me siento y me ajusto la ropa. Estoy hecha un desastre. Lamento no tener ningun espejo o peine para arreglarme.  
  
Sin decir ninguna palabra, Harry y yo salimos de la cabaña por la parte trasera, intentando que nadie nos vea. Estoy hambrienta y creo que Harry tambien. Continuamos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con un tosco abrevadero para los cabellos y el ganado. Como esta noche ha llovido, creo que el agua estara limpia.  
  
No tenemos otro remedio, asi que nos acercamos y bebemos. Harry no esta muy convencido, pero la sed puede con el. Algo reconfortados, seguimos por el camino. El estomago nos gruñe por la falta de comida, pero por ahora, tendremos que prescindir de ella. Mientras caminamos, repasamos el plan, aclarando duda y comprobando los detalles de nuestra historia. Todo tiene que estar claro, y parecer creible. Solo tendremos una oportunidad, y tenemos que convencerlos a la primera.  
  
Poco a poco se levanta la niebla, y sale el sol. El camino se hace mas empinado, y llegamos al pie del promotorio. Alli en la cima, se alza el castillo.  
  
-Es de verdad – murmura Harry como si se acabara de dar cuenta de donde estamos  
  
-Pues claro que lo es – sonrio mirando el enorme castillo - ¡Es enorme!  
  
Decidimos hacer un alto y descansar un poco, asi que nos acomodamos bajo un arbol. Hemos seguido el camino tal y como el campesino nos dijo la noche anterior. Echo un vistazo a Harry y percibo sus dudas.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, limitate a lo que hemos planeado y todo saldra bien – lo reconforto  
  
-¿Y si no se tragan nuestra historia?  
  
-No sea negativo. si no se lo tragan, podemos regresar a casa – pero el no esta del todo convencido – Mira, nadie espera que aparezcan viajeros del tiempo – lo animo – Tenemos la ropa adecuada, ademas, note preocupes por el acento, se supone que somos de un pais lejano.  
  
Nos levantamos de nuestro pequeño descnaso y caminamos hacia el castillo. Cada vez se ve mejor: hay una puerta de rastrillo, justo delante, un puente levadizo culmina las defensas de la entrada. Al norte, en la cumbre gemela, se alza otro alcázar, igualmente contruido al borde de un acantilado. Esta aislado y resulta siniestro. Su punto mas elevado, es una torre circular tan alta que casi queda cubierta por nubes negras. Ahora que me acuerdo, el campesino nos dijo que evitaramos esa torre. Ya hemos llegado a la entrada del castillo Potter.  
  
-¿Hacia donde van? – nos pregunta una voz grave y masculina. Se trata de un caballero.  
  
-Somos viajeros de tierras lejanas, y venimos a visitar nuestro hogar, el castillo de Potter – contesta Harry friamente, pero se que es solo aparente.  
  
-¿Potter? ¿Quién eres para reclamar ese nombre?  
  
-Me llamo Harry y soy el hijo del hermano mayor de lord Potter  
  
El hombre da un respingo y suelta un juramento. Vemos como unos cuantos soldados se asoman para ver con sus propios ojos al joven que dice ser el hijo del desaparecido hermano del lord. Veo claramente al que parece ser el jefe de los soldados. Es un honbre corpulento, de espalda ancha. No viste cota de malla y tiene un aspecto imponente. Debe ser un caballero de alto rango. Su pelo es negro y le cae gracilmente por la cara. Hay que reconocer que es atractivo.  
  
Se aparta del resto y comienza a bajar por la escalera. ¡Estoy de los nervios! El rastrillo empieza a elevarse al tiempo que desciende el puente levadizo. El caballero aparece flanqueado por dos soldados, uno joven y otro de su misma edad. Harry empieza a frotarse las manos nerviosamente mientras ve como el imponente caballero se acerca a el, espero que Harry mantenga la calma.  
  
El caballero se coloca enfrente de el, y lo examina con sus ojos azules. Lo mira de arriba abajo. Nos sorprendemos cuando vemos que al hombre se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y sonrie abiertamente. Sin darnos tiempo a nada, abraza efusivamente a Harry y lo hace girr en el aire entre un estallido de carcajadas. Después, lo deja en el suelo y le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Un poco mas, y lo echa al suelo.  
  
-¡Sed bienvenido, sobrino! – anuncia – Sabia que este dia llegaria.  
  
¡Dios mio, es lord Potter en persona! Y ha aceptado las explicaciones de Harry tan solo mirándolo. Por la cara de Harry, esta igual de sorprendido que yo. Miro de nuevo a lord Potter, su calida bienvenida no me la esperaba, después de haber escuchado los comentarios de la gente.  
  
El señor del castillo nos presenta a los que alli se encuentran. De los dos hombre que lo acompañaban, el mas joven es su hijo Ronald, que no parece muy contento de que Harry este aquí. el otro, el mas mayor, es Remus, el caballero mas leal del lord y el mejor amigo del "padre" de Harry.  
  
De repente, una mujer elegantemente vestida, se abre paso a traves de la multitud. Es una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello largo y oscuro cae sobre su espalda, recogido en una trenza.  
  
-Sirius, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – le pregunta a lord Potter  
  
-Arabella, amor mio – contesta cogiendola por la cintura – Es el hijo de Arthur, que viene de tierras lejanas.  
  
Los ojos de la mujer adquieren una expresión de alerta, mientras contempla a Harry detenidamente.  
  
-En efecto, tiene los rasgos de los Potter, pero no se parece a Arthur. Aunque si a Albus – añade  
  
-¿Albus? – pregunta Harry con toda naturalidad  
  
-Por supuesto, vos no habeis llegado a conocerlo – le explica tomándolo del brazo – Es vuestro abuelo, que murio antes de que nacierais – se detiene y lo mira fijamente – Pero... ¿no sois demasiado joven para ser el primogénito de Arthur?  
  
-Es que no lo soy – se apresura Harry – Tengo un hermano mayor.  
  
Acude mas gente, enter ella un chica de mi edad que se llama Hermione, y es la "prima" de Harry. lo mira con timidez y descaro. Hay otro niño, de unos seis años. Es el hijo pequeño de lord Potter. Mientras hablan, nadie se fija en mi, aunque todavía falta que justifiquemos mi presencia aquí.  
  
Estan empezando a cruzar el puente, de regreso al patio interior del castillo, cuando Harry se da la vuelta en mi busca. Lord Sirius se limita a rodearme los hombros con el brazo y a empujarme hacia delante.  
  
Tan pronto como cruzamos los muros, lord Potter presenta a su sobrimo como si se tratara del hijo prodigo en persona, y nos dan la bienvenida con una larga ovacion. Después, se gira hacia mi y me pregunta:  
  
-¿Y quien es esta noble dama?  
  
Bueno, se supone que Harry debe contestar que soy su hermana, porque al fin y al cabo, ese era el plan. Arabella me dirige una mirada ceñuda.  
  
-Naturalmente, no se trata de ninguna Potter. No hay mas que ver su pelo y lo palida que es, ademas, sus ojos son diferentes.  
  
-Querida, ¿de que lejano lugar provenis? – me pregunta lord Sirius, después dirige su mirada a Harry buscando una explicación – Harry, no me direis que semejante criatura viaja con vos sin una dama de compañía.  
  
-Esto... se llama...  
  
-Virginia – añado yo rapidamente  
  
Bueno, eso no aclara nada de quien soy. Noto como los dedos de lord Sirius se me clavan en los hombros. El corazon se me acelera, las cosas se estan complicando... ¡ en tan bien que habian empezado!  
  
-Sobrino, decidme que no habeis robado la inocencia de lady Virginia y que no la habeis convertido en vuestra amante.  
  
-Virginia proviene de una isla remota, muy alejada de aquí. ella es..., es... – respira profundamente y me da miedo. A ver que se le ha ocurrido – Ella es mi esposa.  
  
Un coro de suspiros se oye entre la multitud. Lord Sirius me toma la mano y la alza, para que todo el mundo lo vea. Es mi anillo. El de oro y rubi que me dio Molly.  
  
-¡Es cierto! – exclama Arabella dándome un fuerte abrazo - ¡Que alegria! Venid, debeis estar hambientos – veo como mira el vestido manchado y el pelo todo revuelto – Cuando os hayais saciado, mandare que os preparen un baño caliente y un lecho confortable.  
  
Nos comenta que mandara arreglar el cuarto de la torre. Según ella, ese cuarto no se uso desde que Arthur se caso con su prometida, se trataba de un regalo bodas del "padre" de Harry a su esposa, Catherine. Pese a todos esos detalles, siento que Arabella oculta algo, no puedo evitarlo, asi que la sondeo, y noto que esta muy asustada.  
  
Hay algo, algo en esa habitacion, algo extraño y siniestro que debio ocurrirle a la joven pareja, a los supuestos padres de Harry.  
  
Fin del capitulo 6  
  
Que les ha parecido? Ya sabeis, acepto todo tipo de opiniones. Dejadme algun review, please, no cuesta nada.  
  
Besazos 


	7. Capitulo 7

HOLAAAAAAAAA!! CUANTO TIEMPO QUE NO PASABA POR AQUÍ, JAJA. LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE. HE ENTRADO A CURRAR EN UNA HELADERIA Y ETOR TRABAJANDO MUCHO. ASI QUE HE APROVECHADO QUE HOY ERA MI DIA LIBRE, PARA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO Y PUBLICARLO.  
  
A PARTIR DE AHORA ES CUANDO VIENE LA ACCION. PARA LOS AMANTES DE LA PAREJA HARRY-GINNY, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HARAN ESCENITAS DE AMOR, JAJA. SOLO QUEDAN UNOS 3 O 4 CAPITULOS PARA QUE SE TERMINE EL FIC.  
  
BUENO, SE DESPIDE SU MAS ANTENTA SERVIDORA  
  
LAURA BLACK  
  
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
-HARRY-  
  
Pese a que estamos agotados, lord Sirius insiste en enseñarnos todas las dependencias del castillo. Ginny, aunque debo hacer un esfuerzo para llamarla Virginia, esta extasiada y disfruta de cada momento. Después de enseñárnoslo, nos anuncia que la cena se servira en el salon principal. Ginny y yo nos sentamos en una larga mesa que esta sobre una tarina de madera. Todos los habitantes del alcazar estan presentes a la hora de la cena, pero los soldados y la servidumbre comen en mesas improvisadas en un rincón.  
  
En la mesa, hay cuchillos y cucharas de madera, pero no hay tenedores, ya que todos comen con las manos. Al ver tal espectáculo, estoy seguro de que Ginny esta a punto de vomitar, y mas aun, cuando ponen enfrente de ella una cabeza asada de un cerdo.  
  
En cuanto a la comida, el banquete se compone mas que nada de carne en salazon, un poco de salsa picante y mucho pan moreno. No hay agua, solo vino. No como mucho, mi estomago se niega, asi que solo tomo pequeños sorbos de vino. En cuanto a Ginny, ella solo se come una manazana, no se si es porque le pasa lo mismo a mi, o es el hecho de que sea vegetariana.  
  
Cuando terminamos de cenar, Arabella coge una antorcha y ordena a los sirvientes que nos preparen un baño caliente a cada uno en la habitacion de la torre. Creo que Ginny y yo vamos a compartir cuarto, y lo mas seguro, esque compartamos cama tambien.  
  
Seguimos a Arabella por una escalera de caracol y llegamos a nuestros aposentos, que estan en la misma cima de la torre. Antes de despedirse, Arabella ordena a las doncellas que se ocupen de encender el fuego, y que preparen ropa adecuada. Las bañeras ya esta medio llenas, pero siguen llegando grandes cubos humeantes.  
  
-¿Quién vive alli? – le pregunta Ginny a una de las doncellas, señalando la torre oscura, que le llamo la atención antes, justo la misma de la que el campesinos nos habia advertido.  
  
-Un hombre llamado Voldemort, mi señora – responde una de las doncellas, llamada Lavender – El castillo es conocido como Mordsmore  
  
Ginny no dice nada, pero es consciente del miedo de la chica y la esta sondeando. Solo espero que no se de cuenta la doncella.  
  
-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a ese tal Voldemort?  
  
-Todos le temen, mi señora – responde – Incluso lord Sirius.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Dicen que es descendiente del diablo y que padre e hijo charlan a menudo.  
  
-¿Y tu te crees eso?  
  
-Nosotras no sabemos nada, señora – responde la otra criada, Parvati – Nunca hemos visto que ocurriera nada. Eso no son mas que habladurías.  
  
Las dos bañeras que hay en medio del dormitorio ya estan llenas. Lavender termina de colocar la ropa de dormir sobre la cama, dos largos camisones.  
  
-Yo me ocupare de vuestras ropas mientras Lavender os ayuda con el baño – dice Parvati al mismo tiempo que Lavender se pone a desabrochar el vestido de Ginny.  
  
Miro a Ginny y veo que sus grandes ojos me piden que haga algo, es normal, se siente violenta. Resulta divertido verla en una situación comprometida.  
  
-Harry, haz algo – sisea apretando los dientes  
  
No le gusta nada que me resulte divertido su comprometida situación, asi que me encojo de hombros, y con toda la naturalidad, me quito la capa, y sentado en la cama, me quito las incomodas botas.  
  
-Señora, me resultaria mas facil desvestiros si os estuvierais quieta – comenta Lavender  
  
-Mira Lavender – sonrie falsamente Ginny y girándose hacia la sirvienta – Si no te importa, Harry y yo tomaremos nuestro baño a solas.  
  
-¡Oh, no, señora! – gime de miedo – No podemos permitirlo. Lord Sirius nos azotaria.  
  
Ginny insiste, y se pone un brazo sobre los hombros de la sirvienta y la acompaña suavemente hacia la puerta.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo misma le dire a lord Sirius lo bien que nos habeis atendido.  
  
-Mi señora, vos no conoceis a lord Sirius – dice Parvati  
  
Ginny esta a punto de perder el control. Nunca la habia visto al borde de un ataque de nervios. A pesar de lo divertido que me resulta verla asi, creo que lo mejor es intervenir.  
  
-Parvati – intervengo – Lo que pasa esque a mi esposa le gusta ocuparse personalmente de mi baño – sonrio y miro a Ginny que me observa estupefacta – Bueno, al fin y al cabo, estamos recien casados.  
  
Ambas criadas sonríen picaramente y cuando abandonan la habitacion, Ginny me fulmina con la mirada.  
  
-¿Te lo has pasado bien?  
  
-Vos primero – sonrio con sorna pasándole una toalla y señalándole la bañera.  
  
Me hace un gesto con la mano y le doy la espalda. Cuando oigo el ruido del agua, me vuelvo. Se ha sumergido hasta la barbilla. Mientras ella toma el baño, me asomo a la ventana y contemplo el bravio mar que ruge y se estrella contra las rocas del acantilado. Al rato, Ginny sale de la bañera, se seca y se mete en la cama.  
  
-Tu turno – me dice mientras se abrocha el camisón hasta arriba  
  
Me coloco tras la bañera, que me llega a la cintura, y me desvisto. El agua esta tibia, no hay jabon, asi que tengo que frotar para quitarme el barro. Acabo y me pongo el largo camisón. La cama tiene un aspecto acogedor, sobretodo con Ginny dentro.  
  
Ahora mismo no me importaria poder leerle los pensamientos, no se, poder captar sus emociones, poder saber lo que siente. Algo me dice que no le importaria que la besara, pero se comporta de una forma tan reservada, que la verdad, no se como interpretarlo.  
  
Me meto en la cama, y al mismo tiempo, entran Lavender y Parvati, junto con dos criados, y se llevan las bañeras. Las dondellas se llevan la ropa sucia, dejan otra limpia y apagan las luces cuando se marchan. Por fin estamos solos, y miro a Ginny, que se ha acurrucado lo mas lejos posile.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-¡Voy a dormir – me espeta  
  
¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿No habra pensado que voy a intentar...? ¡¡Increíble!! Molesto por su actitud, le doy la espalda, pero no puedo dormirme. No puedo apartar mis pensamientos de ella.  
  
-Ginny-  
  
No se que pensara Harry de mi en estos momentos. ¡¡Menuda idiota que soy!! Bueno, tampoco tan idiota, lo que pasa esque.. ¡¡AY!! Que me pasa? Porque estoy asi? Ya lo se, es por el lugar donde estamos, por el hecho de estar en la cama con Harry. yo se lo que siento, pero no se si él los corresponde. Eso me asusta.  
  
Lo mejor sera que finja que duermo, poque no puedo conciliar el sueño. No es el hecho de estar con Harry, aunque tiene parte de culpa, no es eso, no se, me pone nerviosa estar en la misma cama donde durmieron los "padres" de Harry. algo malo sucedió aquí. algo terrible. Al final, el cansancio acaba por vencerme y me duermo.  
  
Cuando me despierto, esta amaneciendo. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a un enorme y siniestro cuervo en el alfeizar de la ventana, observándonos. Sus ojos tienen un aspecto casi humanos.  
  
-¿Qué estas mirando? – grito y el cuervo sale volando  
  
-¿Qué...? – se despierta Harry medio atontado. Que guapo se ve asi. Vamos Ginny, deja de pensar en el, estas aquí para algo mas importante - ¿Con quien estas hablando?  
  
-Con un cuervo – contesto secamente  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Olvidalo  
  
Salgo de la cama y empiezo a vestirme. El fuego se ha apagadp u hace frio aquí arriba. Acabo de vestirme y ni siquiera miro a Harry, estoy de un humor de perros. Cuando empezamos a bajar por la escalera de caracol, escuchamos los gritos desgarradores de una mujer, y lo sucedido la noche anterior con las dos criadas, nos hace correr hacia el salon principal.  
  
Se trata de Parvati. Lord Sirius la golpea con el puño haciendo que la joven se tambalee hacia la pared. Hay mucha gente alli mirando: Arabella, Hermione, Ronald y Remus, y al parecer, todos estan muy tranquilos, como si pegarle a un criado fuera lo mas normal del mundo. ¡¡Seran insensibles!! A ellos los pegaria yo! Tengo que hacer algo, fue mi culpa que ellas no nos dieran el baño, no puedo dejar las cosas asi, me siento culpable.  
  
-¡Estupida muchacha! – grita lord Sirius con la mano alzada diespuesto a seguir pegándole - ¡Mira mi tunica! ¡Me has derramado la cerveza encima!  
  
Un momento... ¡¿ Le esta pegando porque ha derramado la cerveza?! ¡¡Esto es inhaudito!! No me puedo creer que la este golpeando por eso, si se ha manchado la tunica, lo mejor sera que la meta en la lavadora. ¡Uups! Aquí no tienen lavadora, bueno, da igual, siempre se puede lavar. Tengo que hacer algo para que deje de golpearla.  
  
-¡Mi señor! – pido – Os ruego que no le peguéis mas hasta dejarla inútil, pues sus servicios me resultan necesarios.  
  
Lord Sirius se queda mirándome, y creo que no le ha gustado nada loq ue he dicho. Solo espero que no la emplee a agolpes conmigo. Estoy empezando a creer en las palabras del ganadero que encontramos nada mas venir, y en las dos mujeres del pueblo. Pero para mi sorpresa, lord Sirius baja el puño y su mirada se suaviza.  
  
-Creo que teneis razon, lady Virginia. Ademas, esta doncella ya habra aprendido la lección.  
  
Con estas palabras, le dice a la doncella que se marche, y asi lo hace, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de agradecimiento. Este incidente me ha dejado sin apetito. Harry va a sentarse en su sitio, cuando tropieza, y tengo que cogerlo del brazo para que no se caiga. Aparte de que es patoso por naturaleza, echa de menos sus gafas.  
  
Harry me pasa un trozo de pan y a regañadiente lo acepto. No quiero comer todo eso, pero es necesario, necesito reponer fuerzas y alimentarme. Eso parece mermelada, tiene buena pinta. Extiendo una buena capa sobre la rebanada y me quedo con la boca abierta cuando veo el espectáculo que tengo enfrente. Todos se lanzan al desayuno como si fueran lobos, despedazando pollos asados con los dedos grasientos, derramando la cerveza, bebiéndosela a grandes tragos y limpiándose la boca y el menton con las manos. ¡¡Asqueroso!  
  
Tengo unas nauseas impresionantes, y no puedo comer nada mas. Harry me lanza una mirada de comprensión. Enseguida, oimos un revuelo que viene del exterior. Según parece, lord Sirius tiene una visita, y por lo visto, inesperada.  
  
Es un hombre de aspecto imponente, vestido completamente de negro. Se parece muchísimo mas a Harry que a lord Sirius, pero mucho mas alto y fuerte. Tiene el cabello del mismo color, pero sus ojos son muy negros, casi terroríficos. Entonces descubro de quien proviene la misteriosa energia que note anoche. Solo un brujo muy poderoso podria desprender una vibración asi,  
  
-Voldemort, ¿cómo es que siempre conseguis pasar entre mis soldados? – la voz de lord Sirius suena fria y hostil. Nada que ver con la calurosa bienvenida que recibimos nosotros ayer.  
  
-Sirius,¿esa es manera de tratar a vuestro hermano?  
  
-¡Bah! – responde en tono burlon – Vos no sois mi hermano, mi padre nunca os reconocio como hijo.  
  
-Es posible, aunque tampoco lo nego. Pero bueno, hoy no quiero hablar de eso – replica en tono aburrido – Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.  
  
-¿Qué quereis ahora?  
  
Sin hacer caso a lord Sirius, Voldemort se da la vuelta y escudriña a los presentes, hasta que me ve y nuestra miradas se encuentran.  
  
-¡Catherine! – murmura y un escalofrio me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
Voldemort parece recobrar la compostura y vuelve a sonreir, esta vez, de manera burlona. Hace un gesto afirmativo, como si me estuviera diciendo que yo soy el motivo por el cual nos haya visitado.  
  
-¡Vaya! Que exquisita criatura – ronronea – Sirius, ¿por qué no haceis las presentaciones?  
  
-Esto... Esta noble dama es lady Virginia, y ha recorrido una larga distancia para estar con nosotros. Manteneos alejado de ella, no tiene nada que ver con vos.  
  
Mientras los dos hablan de mi, percibo una nueva emanación de energia. Empieza a soplar una brisa que se torna helada. Es Harry, que esta mirando a Voldemort cono odio.  
  
-Tranquilo – le susurro en voz baja  
  
Bueno, al parecer, hemos encontrado al responsable del hechizo, pero aun es demasiado pronto para hacer algo, y mas aun cuando Harry aun no acepta lo de sus poderes, y sobretodo controlarlos. Voldemort tambien se ha percatado de que hay otra fuerza en la sana, y se vuelve despacio hacia Harry. ambos se miran fijamente, y la brisa se convierte en un vendaval. El poder de Voldemort se ha unido a la tormenta.  
  
Hermione grita, y se agarra a Arabella, que mira a su marido en busca de una explicación, pero el tampoco la tiene. Harry y Voldemort permanecen muy quietos, estudiándose, mientras a los demas nos cuesta mantenernos en pie.  
  
El fuerte viento lo destroza todo. Reina el mas absoluto caos. De pronto el huracán ha cesado, y Harry cae de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Lord Sirius exige saber que es lo que ha pasado, pero su hermanastro no le hace caso, es mas, centra su atención en mi.  
  
-Mordsmore esta en el promitorio norte. Estoy compñetamente seguro de que lo habeis visto, lady Virginia – hace una pausa para ver mi reaccion, pero me mantengo firme – Podeis divisarlo claramente desde la torre.  
  
Abro los ojos de la sorpresa: ¡sabe que he dormido en la torre! Eso me asusta. Él me asusta. Sabe que estoy asustada, pero no se lo voy a demostrar.  
  
-Asi pues, visteis las velas encendidas. ¡Que observador!  
  
-Que dama tan lista – rie sarcásticamente – Me gusta vuestro sentido del humor. Por favor, dadme el placer de cenar conmigo esta noche, cuando oscurezca.  
  
-Olvidalo, Voldemort – interviene lord Sirius – A esta dama no podreis ponerle las manos encima. Lady Virginia esta casada.  
  
Voldemort alza las cejas sorprendido, para luego mirar a Harry y añadir en tono burlon.  
  
-Con vos, claro – y estalla en carcajadas – Esta bien, entonces deberíais venir vos tambien.  
  
Se da la vuelta y se marcha, dejando detrás de el un rastro de destrucción y un coro de cuchicheos. Ayudo a Harry a ponerse en pie y le acerco una silla en la que se sienta agradecido. Los criados han empezado a recoger el desastre que ha causado el fuerte vendaval.  
  
-Harry-  
  
Nunca olvidare como han brillado los ojos de Voldemort al ver a Ginny. Creo que lo recordare toda la vida. No se como explicarlo, pero era como si acabara de descubrir ago muy valioso, algo que hubiera estado buscando toda la vida.  
  
Esta mas que claro que quiere a Ginny, eso salta a la vista. Pero, ¿por qué? Es mas que una simple atracción, se trata de algo muchísimo mas profundo, y tengo que reconocerlo, eso me da muy mala espina, y porque no decirlo, me asusta.  
  
Ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que es ese tipo el que estamos buscando, el que ha hechizado a mi familia. De él emana una fuerza indudable.  
  
-¿Por qué ha dicho Voldemort que era vuestro hermano? – le pregunto a mi tio  
  
Por desgracia, sobrino, eso es lo que él equivocadamente cree  
  
-¿Y por eso esta tan resentido? – inquiere Ginny  
  
Lord Sirius suspira y se deja caer en su asiento de alto respaldo.  
  
-Dice que tengo algo que le pertenece.  
  
-¿Y que es?  
  
-Nuestro castillo – responde Arabella – Tambien nuestras tierras y rentas.  
  
-¿Acaso es el primogénito? – pregunta Ginny  
  
-¡¡NO!! – grita lord Sirius dando un puñetazo en la mesa – Voldemort puede repetir las veces que quiera que es el hijo mayor de Albus, pero mi padre nunca lo reconocio.  
  
-¿Y no podria la madre de Voldemort confirmar el parentesco? – aventura Ginny  
  
Sirius mira a Arabella, que esta detrás de él con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Esta claro que ella es su rosa y que no tiene reparos en descargar sus responsabilidades sobre sus espaldas.  
  
-Los abuelos de Voldemort murieron en un incendio, y su madre llego a Mordsmore buscando comida y refugio. Las monjas la acogieron, y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que estaba embarazada. La gente rumoreaba que era cosa del diablo – empezo lord Sirius  
  
-Se quedo en el castillo hasta que dio a luz – continuo Arabella friamente – Las monjas sabian de sus relaciones con el demonio y trataron de purificarla, pero ni su magia basto para salvarle la vida. Murio durante el parto.  
  
-¿Y quien lo crio? – pregunto yo  
  
-Bueno, eso es otro misterio – responde lord Sirius – hay gente que dice que lo alimentaron los cuervos que habitan en Mordsmore, otros dicen que lo criaron las monjas antes de que el las matara a todas y se declarara señor del convento.  
  
-¿Cómo es posible que no sepais la verdad cuando ambos castillo estan tan cerca? – pregunta Ginny  
  
-Bueno, las monjas llevaban una vida retirada, podrían pasar años y años sin que supieramos nada de ellas. Pero hay una cosa que esta clara, Voldemort es poderoso y malvado. Os ruego queno acepteis su invitación para cenar. No solo quiere nuestras tierras, sino que alimenta una venganza personal hacia la familia – para un momento para tomar aire, y después centra toda su atención en mi - ¿Vuestro padre nunca os explico porque se marcho? ¿Por qué renuncio a sus titulos y propiedades en mi favor?  
  
Creo que va a explicarme muchas cosas que aclararan muchas de las dudas que Ginny y yo tenemos. Impaciente por escucharlo, niego con la cabeza.  
  
-Vuestra madre, Catherine era una hermosa joven a la que muchos deseaban, pero nadie tanto como vuestro padre y... Voldemort. – veo como Ginny coge una silla y se sienta a mi lado – Ambos la cortejaban, y estaba claro que ella apreciaba a los dos, pero cuando tuvo que escoger a alguien, escogio a Arthur, tu padre.  
  
"Voldemort fue incapaz de aceptarlo, y la noche de bodas, vuestro padre le acuso de raptar a la novia. Nadie vio a Voldemort entrar y llevársela, incluso yo mismo estaba de guardia y no nada raro. No obstante, vuestro padre se puso como un loco y murmuraba incoherencias acerca de los ojos de Voldemort. Al amanecer siguiente, Catherine regreso en un lamentable estado de profunda confusión del que tardo varios dias en recuperarse.  
  
Los ojos de lord Sirius se humedecen, y Arabella lo rodea con sus brazos para reconfortarlo. Esa imagen me proporciona otra vision de lord Sirius. Una persona mas amable y compasivo con los miembros de su familia, y comprendo que se siente culpable por lo sucedido el dia de la boda de su hermano, ya que él era el responsable de la vigilancia.  
  
-Se rumoreo que Voldemort habia dejado su semilla en el vientre de Catherine – prosigue Sirius – Ya que, el niño que nacio nueve meses después, tenia un gran parecido con el. Los rumores se hicieron insoportables, y Arthur cogio a toda su familia y se marcho muy lejos, lo mas que pudo.  
  
-Ya habeis visto a Voldemort, ¿a quien se parece vuestro hermano ahora que es mayor? – me pregunta lady Arabella  
  
Es una pregunta difícil de contestar, ya que no tengo ni la menos idea de cómo es, ais que me limito a encogerme de hombros, como si le quitara importancia a la cuestion.  
  
-Para mi es simplemente mi hermano.  
  
Lord Sirius parece convencido por la respuesta y poniéndose de pie, empieza a mandar ordenes para que prosigan con las tareas de limpieza. Ginny y yo salimos al patio. Necesitamos repasar lo que acabamos de averiguar. Esta mas que claro que Voldemort es la persona que estamos buscando, pero ¿cómo vamos a detenerlo? Lo que tenemos que hacer, es aceptar su ivitacion para cenar.  
  
-Ginny-  
  
Lord Sirius ha dispuesto una docena de sus mejores caballeros para que nos escolten hasta Mordsmore. Uno de los escoltas me deposita en la silla alzandome por la cintura sin esfuerzo. Pero para Harry es mucho mas complicado. Para empezar, sin sus gafas lo ve todo borroso, sin contar con lo patoso que es.  
  
Ronald me mira y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Se que no deberia hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar meterme en su cabeza. Esta lleno de envidia, rencor y miedo. Claro, como no lo he sabido antes!! Es el primogénito de lord Sirius, y como tal, heredero del titulo y los bienes de la familia, pero claro, con Harry aquí como hijo del hermano mayor de lord Sirius, hay alguien con mas derecho que el. Esta clarísimo, para Ronald, Harry es una amenaza.  
  
Desvio mi antencion de Ronald y me dirijo hacia Harry. tras muchos intentos, consigue mantenerse sobre la silla. Toma las riendas como si de ella dependiera su vida, y se pone rojo como un tomate. Al anochecer, nos acercamos a Mordsmore. Nuestra escolta permanece fuera, nerviosa.  
  
De repente, las grandes puertas se abren. Harry y yo dejamos nuestras monturas al cuidado de los caballeros y entramos en el patio. No hay nadie que haya salido a recibirnos. Poco a poco nos andentramos en el castillo. mientras caminamos por los pasillos, observo la decoración. Recuerdo que el castillo, anteriormente era un convento, pero ahora carece de vida, aparte de que es siniestro.  
  
Se abre una puerta y aparece Voldemort. Siguie vistiendo de negro, y lleva adornos dorados en el cuello de la camisa y un cinturón con una hebilla de oro macizo. Seguimos a nuestro anfitrion hata una habitacion desnuda salvo por la magnifica mesa de madera que hay en un extremo, pareparada para la cena.  
  
Voldemort me observa y eso me produce escalofrios. Mientras deposita las bandejas de comida sobre la mesa, sus ojos no dejan de jugar con los mios. De vez en cuando, observa a Harry., que hace esfuerzos por mantener la calma, esta claro que Voldemort esta jugando con el. Solo espero que Harry no se deje engañar.  
  
Nos sentamos en la mesa y el espectáculo me deja estupefacta. Abundan las frutas frescas, como uvas, fresones, peras y manzanas. Conseguir todo esto es prácticamente imposible en esta epoca del año.  
  
-¿La comida no es de vuestro agrado? – pregunta ceñudo  
  
-Estamos en casi en invierno, ¿cómo podeis conseguir toda esta fruta? – pregunto directamente  
  
-Nada es imposible en Mordsmore – sonrie – Tengo mis paopios jardines y huertos. ¿Os gustaria verlos, lady Virginia?  
  
Su voz es extremadamente sensual y suave. Miro a Harry para ver como reacciona, pero afortunadamente, mantiene el control. Aunque no se por cuanto tiempo. Voldemort sigue mostrando un aire de superioridad, incluso parece divertido. Esta claro que para él, esto no es mas que in entretenimieto, nada mas que un juego.  
  
-Decidme, ¿cómo esta mi querido hermano?  
  
Harry y yo lo miramos desconcertado. ¿De que hermanos estara hablando? Voldemort esta sirviéndonos la comida en los platos, y alza la mirada esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Me refiero a vuestro padre – aclara en tono burlon – ¿Acaso vuetro largo viaje os ha hecho olvidar al hombre que os educo?  
  
-Se encuentra perfectamente – responde Harry friamente sin caer en la trampa  
  
-¿Y vuestra bella madre?  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-¡Hum!... ¿Bien, decis? – Voldemort parece aburrido – Si no recuerdo mal, Catherine era una mujer muy hermosa, aunque no tanto como vos, Ginny.  
  
-Dejadla en paz – ordena Harry  
  
-¿Por qué? Estoy disfrutando de esta conversación...  
  
-Porque Virginia es mi esposa – responde cortante  
  
-Sois un pesimo mentiroso – rie – Las parejas jóvenes no duermen tan alejados el uno del otro cuando se acuestan en la misma cama – espeta  
  
¿Cómo puede saber tanto? ¿Es instinto o magia? Esto me da muy mala espina, pero no creo que sepa de donde venimos, ¿o si? En ese momento, oimos un graznido que llama nuestra atención. En una de las altas ventanas se ha posado un cuervo. Poco a poco desciende hasta posarse en el respaldo de la silla de Voldemort. Salta a la vista que no es un pajaro corriente.  
  
De noche, Mordsmore resulta aun mas aterrador. Cuando Voldemort se inclina a mi lado para servirme unos pastelitos, le suelto:  
  
-Conocemos vuestros planes para vengaros.  
  
-Por supuesto que lo sabeis. Esa es la razon por la que habeis emprendido un viaje tan largo  
  
Y yo que queria ver si se asustaba o se sorprendia, pero la que se ha quedado de piedra con la respuesta, he sido yo, y creo que Harry tambien. Voldemort no ha querido decir mucho, asi que necesito saber que es lo que sabe de nosotros, pero sin revelarle demasiada información.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que estais al corriente de que estamos aquí para deteneros.  
  
-Bueno, podeis intentarlo, pero lo unico que conseguiréis sera perder el tiempo y la vida – esta ultima frase, la ha dicho por Harry. Sabe que él tambien tiene poderes, pero que no es rival para él – Mi querida Ginny, tengo una vision para vos – me dice  
  
-No teneis nada que decirle a Virginia – dice Harry levantandose  
  
-Vos, Harry, habeis venido para proteger a vuestra familia, algo que respeto – se levanta tambien – Lo que no sabeis, esque habeis traido con voz a lady Virginia, porque este es el lugar al que ella pertenece.  
  
-¿Cómo decis? – protesta Harry  
  
-Te voy a contar algo – su voz es suave, y eso hace que me asuste mas – Hace muchos años, vuestro padre me robo a la mujer a la que amaba, y la puso en mi contra. El hecho de que hayais venido con vuestra esposa, es suficiente recompensa. Lo que una vez me fue robado, me va a ser devuelto.  
  
Se gira hacia mi. Una siniestra sonrisa le cruza la cara. ¿No pensara que me voy a quedar aquí con el, verdad?  
  
-Que estupenda adquisición sereis para Mordsmore, lady Virginia. Tal y como a Catherine le hubiera gustado.  
  
-¡Os equivocais! – grito – No soy la sustituta de ninguna Catherine.  
  
-Ahí es donde errais. Todo esta ocurriendo tal y como estaba previsto. Sabia que llegaria este momento.  
  
-¡Virginia no se quedara! – estalla Harry, y noto como esta apunto de perder el control. Lo cogo del brazo y le digo que se calme.  
  
-Sera mejor que nos marchemos – digo  
  
Harry se tranquiliza un poco y asiente con un gesto, pero al parecer, nuestro anfitrion no ha tenido suficiente y aun quiere jugar mas con nosotros.  
  
-No tengais tanta prisa. Habeis venido para conocer mis planes, ¿acaso no quereis que os lo cuente?  
  
Sus palabras hacen que cambiemos de opinión. Una vez que esta seguro de que tiene toda nuestra atención, Voldemort empieza a hablar.  
  
-Empecemos. Me dispongo a realizar un terrible hechizo. Todos los septimos hijos de los Potter conoceran la ira de mi maldición por toda la eternidad. Naceran locos y torpes, y la desgracia y el infortunio se abatiran sobre sus familias.  
  
-Vuestro maleficio aun no esta completo – aventuro  
  
Voldemort enmidece y me mira con intensidad. Al final, replica:  
  
-Asi es, por desgracia aun me falta una sustancia: la raiz de una planta que unicamente florece en invierno.  
  
Eso quiere decir que, avanzado como esta el otoño, no tenemos de mucho tiempo para actuar. Bueno, nadie puede prever las dificultades que tendremos que superar, pero almenos tenemos el punto de partida que no teniamos cuando llegamos.  
  
Harry esta impaciente por irse, y concuerdo con el. Me toma la mano, se la acerca a los labios y murmura:  
  
-Salgamos de aquí lo antes posible.  
  
Nos movemos hacia la escalera, pero la expresión del rostro de Voldemort nos deja clavados. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, mientras mira a Harry sin parpadear.  
  
-Nos vamos, Voldemort – anuncia Harry  
  
-No podeis marcharos sin un regalo de despedida.  
  
En esos momentos, la puerta de acceso a la escalera se cierra con estrépito y bloquea la salida. La unica salida. Entonces, contemplamos como Voldemort lanza al aire una esfera plateada, brillante. La bola estalla y todo el espacio a nuestro alrededor se llena de una siniestra lluvia de agujas que caen sobre nosotros. Noto como penetran y nos pinchan a traves de la ropa.  
  
-¡Harry, haz algo!  
  
-¿Qué quieres que haga¡ - me grita  
  
-¡Tu puedes ponerle fin! ¡Solo tienes que buscar en tu interior!  
  
Es incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Eso es justo lo que Voldemort pretendia. Ver con sus propios ojos lo debil que es. La sangre empieza a manchar las mangas de mi vestido, y me duele el cuero cabelludo de los alfilerazos.  
  
Aun a riesgo de desvelar mis poderes y mis conocimientos de magia, me pongo de pie a cara descubierta y dejo que mis brazos descansen a ambos lados del cuerpo. Me concentro, respiro hondo y trato de ignorar las dolorodas punzadas. En mi mente veo que los alfileres de convierten en delicadas plumas. En esos momentos, oigo la exclamación de Harry. mi hechizo ha funcionado  
  
Pero he cometido un grave error al desvelarle mis poderes a Voldemort. Le he dado motivos para desearme aun mas.  
  
-¡Oh, lady Virginia, que pareja tan formidable formaremos! – exclama contento y con los ojos chispeantes  
  
Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza y a retroceder. No quiero mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No puedo, cada vez que lo hago, es como si una fuerza me sometiera a su voluntad.  
  
-¡Si! ¡Imaginaos vuestro poder y el mio juntos! Seriamos los amos del mundo.  
  
-Ella no se quedara con vos – dice Harry  
  
-Al final tendra que elegir – lo mira con desprecio – Harry, seamos justos. Ginny tiene derecho a saber todo lo que podria poseer aquí conmigo. – se vuelve hacia mi, y me habla en un susurro, seductor e hipócrita - ¿Os quedareis conmigo, Ginny?  
  
Harry me lanza una mirada horrorizada, se preguntara porque tardo tanto en contestarle que NO. No se como explicarle que he caido bajo los efectos de la mirada de Voldemort. Tengo que luchar para romper el hechizo y alejarme. Parpadeo con fuerza y el bloqueo se desvanece. Exhausta, miro a Harry y le digo en voz apenas audible:  
  
-Por favor, llevame a casa – el me toma del brazo  
  
-Ya habeis oido cual es su decisión, Voldemort. Dejadnos salir – dice Harry  
  
En esos momentos, el portalon se abre. Lo unico que deseo es marcharme de aquí cuanto antes. Estamos cerca de la escalera cuando escuchamos las palabras de Voldemort  
  
-No me dejais elección, señora...  
  
Apuramos el paso, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor. Pero la voz de Voldemort nos persigue escaleras abajo.  
  
-Tendre que ir por vos  
  
Tiemblo de pies a cabeza y me agarro muy fuerte a la mano de Harry. estoy aterrada.  
  
-Vigilad la oscuridad, puesto que yo sere la sombra que vaya a buscaros...  
  
Y finalmente, casi en un susurro, añade:  
  
-Dormid bien, mi dama.  
  
¡¡Cha, Chan!! Aquí dejo el capitulo. Que les ha parecido? A mi me esta gustando bastante como esta quedando,pero claro, una cosa es lo que yo opine, y la otra, muy diferente la que tengais vosotros. Dejenme REVIEWS, PLEASE!!! 


End file.
